


Unforgettable

by Sakino



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Other, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakino/pseuds/Sakino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"First love never dies, they said. I thought it was stupid, until I fell in love myself and opened the door of my heart to you."</p><p>Dahyun was a rather simple girl, as soon as she got out of college she went towards her dream of becoming a patissiere. She opened up her own cake shop, selling all kinds of cakes, her speciality being the chocolate flavored ones. Her life was a simple one, but she enjoyed every moment of it, until one day, a sad part of her pasts shows up right in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_It started four years ago, her falling in love for the first time._

Dahyun was your typical student, she didn't stand out  from the crowd, she wasn't neither the best nor the worst student in her class. She only had one friend in class, the group she hang out with were either a year older or an year younger so, of course, there was not much chance of being in the same class.

A girl approaches her and takes a sit next to her " Dahyun, good morning~" she's Eunbi, you could consider her the only true friend she had in this class, it's not like she didn't get along with her classmates, but  that was all they were, classmates.

" Oh, 'morning Eunbi. " Dahyun, who was dozing off looking outside the window, was brought back to reality once her friend taps her on the shoulder.

" Dozing off as always, I see. " Eunbi sits back down and places the books that were inside her bag on the desk.

" It's not like I have anything better to do. " Dahyun scoffs, adjusting her seat.

" Mh, you have a point. " she smirks and faces the teacher that entered the class.

If Eunbi wasn't seated next to her, the two would have never been friends. But then again, Eunbi was friend with literally half of the class. The two of them often studied together after school either alone or with some other classmates, sometimes they'd hang out during the weekends and talk about everything that came into mind. At first, Dahyun found her a bit weird but as time passed she thought that spending time with her wasn't such a bad thing.

 

 

 

Usual morning routine involved waking up, taking the bus, going to class, changing class, spending the lunch with her group, going to class once again and finally going home to her apartment.  In other words, boring.

Dahyun makes her way towards the courtyard where her friends usually had lunch, only two out of three were there. The first one: Jihyo, she was the mother of the group, and it was a bit weird since she wasn't even the oldest. The other girl: Sana, even if she was the oldest it was pretty obvious to anyone that she was the most child-like out of the group, but thankfully her girlfriend, who's also the youngest,  is the total opposite so they complement each other well.

These three go way back ( Jihyo being the person who brought them together ). Jihyo and Dahyun knew each other since middle school, when the former moved to the house in front of her she introduced herself to the younger one as soon as she saw her and they were quick to become friends. In high school, when Sana transferred to Korea, Jihyo, whom at the time was the student council president, was entrusted with the girl that was barely able to speak korean and eventually befriended her too.

" Come here Dubu-ya! " Jihyo pats the spot near her.

 

(Dubu, a 'special' nickname, only her closest friends called her like that. It started in middle school, while Jihyo and Dahyun were eating out together the older suddenly said " _You know... you look like a Tofu! Dahyun the Tofu! ... Tofuhyun! No, Dubu! Can I call you like this?_ " Dahyun refused at first but as Jihyo kept calling her that she ended up liking it herself. It fits her, she thought, but never told the older girl.)

 

" Hey, where's your girlfriend? " Dahyun sits and crosses her legs while neatly taking out everything from her lunchbox.

" Earlier today she texted me that she had to show a transfer student around the campus. She doesn't know if she'll be able to join us today. " says Sana while checking her phone to see if the girl messaged.

" Jealous? " Jihyo smirks and playfully pushes Sana with her elbow.

" Not really, no. " Sana replies full of confidence to the teasing. The mutual trust between Tzuyu and Sana was one of the thing that kept their relationship going for so long. Plus, no one would dare come in between the two, Sana was a looker, Tzuyu was a looker, Sana was the sun, and Tzuyu the moon. The perfect combination.

" You should learn from her Jihyo, if you trusted your boyfriend more... " Dahyun stopped talking once she felt an intense glare on her, bringing up this topic was not one of the best decision she made.

" Talks the girl who never had a boyfriend at the age of 19. " Jihyo replies, but it didn't offend Dahyun, because it was true. She has never been in a relationship before.

" Maybe you don't swing that way Dubu-chan? " words coming out with nonechalance from Sana's mouth.

" You think she's gay? " Jihyo asks while checking Dahyun from head to toe for whatever reason.

" You think I'm gay? " Dahyun giggles, the idea never came to mind. " I think I might be ase-xual rather than etero, gay or bi... or... whatever else is there. "

" I agree with that, I think you're ase-xual. " Jihyo nods in approval, Sana shrugs and resumes eating

" Speaking of relationships, here comes your girlfriend. " Jihyo gestures and motions the two to look in front.

Tzuyu was walking towards the group with someone behind her, probably that transfer student they were talking about earlier. As they arrive, Dahyun was now able to take a good look of the girl, she was really small beside Tzuyu's tall figure. If Dahyun could guess, she was around her height if not even shorter. Even her hair was short but of a really pretty light brown colour. She also had a notable mole on the left side near her bottom lip.

" Guys, this is Chaeyoung, she just transferred in and I thought of inviting her to join us for lunch. " Tzuyu indicates the small girl with her left hand.

The latter bows, and with a light smile introduces her self. Dahyun takes a mental note of her dimples too. " Hello, I'm Son Chaeyoung, nice to meet you. "

" Hi! I'm Park Jihyo, it's nice to meet you too. " Jihyo stands up and offers a hand shake to the girl.

" I'm Sana, Minatozaki Sana. Nice meeting you. " Sana smiles at her and shakes her hand.

" Dahyun. Kim Dahyun. Pleasure meeting you. " Dahyun shakes her hand too.

They sit together once again, Chaeyoung in between Jihyo and Dahyun, they kept making sure she was at ease but all Dahyun could see was a fidgety small girl forcing out smiles and answers to their question.

" Why did you transfer in? It's weird since it's almost mid term. Of course, if I can ask. " asks Sana.

" No problem. My dad got a job offer but it required us to move into a new city, so... here I am. " 

" I see, well, how do you like the school so far Chaeyoung? " asks Jihyo

" It's really beautiful! I especially like you art room. " Chaeyoung gives what Dahyun considers her first genuine smile, her face lit up at the sole mention of art.

" Oh, you like art? Planning on joining the art club? " Dahyun finally asks her a question.

" Maybe, yeah. " she nods enthusiastically.

 

 

 

It doesn't take that long for Chaeyoung to settle in the group. Tzuyu enjoyed having a friend of the same age, Sana and Jihyo adored her for being so small and cute ( aka somewhat of a change from the youngest). Dahyun, well, she didn't mind her. They officialy became friends when everyone was running late and they were the only two at lunch, Dahyun hated the awkwardness so she tried to start a conversation that lead up to a really long chat about doodles and drawings.

(" You should... you now, show me your sketchbook... if you want to. " says Dahyun.

" Sure! You should too. " 

" Ah...about that, I can just show my drawing on my copybook. I like art and doodling, but I'm not an artist myself. " Dahyun smiles at the younger girl in an apologetic way, but the younger girl only shakes her head back and forth. " It's okay don't worry! But I'll show you mine whenever you want. Oh, so what are you into then? "

Dahyun thinks for a minute, then nods and says " Piano. I've played the piano since I was little. "

" Really? Then...  you should let me hear you play sometimes. " Chaeyoung smirks and, damn, Dahyun really did find those dimples cute.)

 

 

 

Quick, is how the situation that has been occuring can be explained. It's been a month since she first met Chaeyoung. Dahyun noticed, Tzuyu noticed, all four of them noticed how Chaeyoung changed her behaviour, particulary towards the tofu of the group. But it seemed like no one was reading too much into it.

Except for Dahyun, since she was the one subject to it after all. She noticed how Chaeyoung would gaze at her with that intense but affectionate stare whenever she'd play the piano, how when she looked up from the keyboard she'd find the younger one quickly avoiding her eyes.

How the sudden skinships suddenly increased. Whenever she wanted to, Chaeyoung would pretend to be tired while they were hanging out with the others and on the way back she'd rest her head on the older's shoulder; or how she'd back hug Dahyun, hold her hand while they were walking, lock their arms while they were standing waiting in front of a line... the younger girl did whatever she wanted.

But Dahyun never shook her off, she let her do. She enjoyed the skinship, enjoyed the idea of the younger girl maybe having a crush on her and enjoyed beeing looked at like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Though, she'd never tell Chaeyoung she felt like this. No, she was too scared of it turning out to be all in her mind and ' _reading too much into it when it was actually nothing at all._ '

She'd never tell anyone.

Not Jihyo.

Not Sana.

Not Tzuyu.

No one.

 

 

 

 

Of course though, it was bound to happen. The fated topic that made Dahyun sweat two full buckets.

" Chaeyoung is so strangely really really affectionate towards you. " says Tzuyu while munching her kimbap. Chaeyoung was not with the group today, the art club held her in and she could not say no to their request.

" I noticed long ago, but now it's so obvious the girl is into you, Dubu. " Jihyo smiles and teases the latter.

" Aww... my Dubu-chan is finally going to grow up... " Sana fakes tearing up and the others start to giggle.

" S-shut up! It's not like that, we're friends. " Dahyun stands up and faces her friend.

" No need to get so worked up over your friend then! " Jihyo laughs, but stops once she notices how Dahyun's expression changed from flustered to uncomfortable.

" ... Okay, I'm sorry. I went to far... but, I'm just saying. A _friend_ would not look at you the same way Sana and Tzuyu are looking at each other. " Jihyo pats Dahyun on the shoulder. And Dahyun knows, she's not that oblivious to the looks Chaeyoung has been giving her. But she's too scared to aknowledge it to the public.

" That's right. Just, consider the fact that she might be into you. " Tzuyu speaks once again after she finishes her kimbap.

They discuss no further after that and the mood stays awkward until a running Chaeyoung comes with a sack full of food in her hand while smiling and panting at the same time.

 

 

 

 

They get to know each other. Sometimes the two would hang out alone, be it for shopping or just simply staying behind after school while Dahyun plays the piano and Chaeyoung sketches on her notebook. And it's during those times that Dahyun understands how her relationship with Chaeyoung evolved. They didn't even need to talk, they just enjoyed each other's presence.

She learns more and more about Chaeyoung. Since the younger had this habit of touching her hair continuosly, one day Dahyun decided to tie her hair into two little pigtails, but the younger still managed to keep on touching her hair, which the older found super cute. Once she revelead it to the younger girl she only scoffed back saying " You have a weird habit too. You always touch your nose and lick your lips. "

" No one ever told me about me licking my lips " Dahyun laughs " Do your eyes always wonder here or what. " she indicates her lips with the index finger. 

Chaeyoung blushes and looks away " No! I... I'm just really sharp and notice everything about my friends. "

" Hey, don't get flustered I was just messing with you. " Dahyun ruffles her hair, and Chaeyoung is back to smiling like a 2 year old kid once again

" You know, I thought you were the quiet type, but now you turned out to be a different person. " says Chaeyoung while removing the older's hand from her hair.

" I get that a lot, when people first get to know me I'm really... silent. But once I get comfortable I'm like this. " Dahyun to dance with her arms.

The younger giggles " What are you even doing... "

" Explaining with my body! " she stars waving all the parts of her body, Chaeyoung kept laughing throughout all of the body waves.

 

 

 

 

 

Turns out, all her _overlooked_ details were true. Dahyun finds out the younger's feelings on a rainy day.

" Could you help me with my homework? I have to send it in tomorrow but you're the only one I can ask... Jihyo and the rest went home before I could ask but when I checked you were still in your classroom... please? " Chaeyoung comes in front of her classroom and asks, of course, she can't say no to the small one.

" Sure, let's go to the library. " Dahyun starts walking towards the library when Chaeyoung locks her arm with her, but it wasn't a new thing, in fact, she was used to it.

One hour, an endless explanation about home economics to the younger girl, but thankfully the girl was a fast learner. 

It's towards the end that everything officialy starts, Dahyun looks up from the book and into Chaeyoung in front of her, the younger was looking at her the way Tzuyu and Sana look at each other. This time, Chaeyoung keeps staring, she doesn't avoid her eyes like before. And it makes Dahyun heart beat so fast. They stare for each other for a good minute before Dahyun breaks the silence.

" D-do I have something on my face? " she asks nervously touching her face.

" Not really, no. " Chaeyoung smiles, her chin now resting on her hand while her head is slightly tilted.

" Oh... okay... " Dahyun tries to go back to the 'helping with homework' thing but it seems like Chaeyoung is still stuck staring at her, and she feels the gaze penetrating her, it makes her giddly, but uncomfortable, it makes her nervous, but a little happy.

So, she looks up again  and smiles" Seriously... if I have something on my face tell me. "

" You don't. " Chaeyoung laughs a little. " It's just... you're cute... no, really pretty when you help me with my homework and you're all focused. "

Dahyun opens her mouth, wanting to say anything but no words come out. So she just nods and blushes, while she hears the soft chuckle of the girl in front of her.

Eventually, Chaeyoung stops and the homework is done. But, as if they were in a kdrama, when they prepare their bags to go home what before was a light drizzle becomes heavy rain. Chaeyoung has always been a careful one, so she always had a tiny umbrella beneat all the books in her backpack.

" I'll escort you to your bus stop. "  Chaeyoung grabs Dahyun's hand and here they were. Sharing a tiny umbrella under the rain, but it still managed to keep them both in even though Dahyun's shoulder ended up being wet.

Her bus was going to be here in 10 minutes, and the younger girl insisted on waiting with her. They start talking about the homework, Chaeyoung clarifying a few question she thought of until...

" Hey umh... I never really asked you... if you... had a boyfriend or... well, someone special. " she sees the short girl playing with her fingers, making spins with her thumbs trying to avoid facing her while asking the question.

" No, I don't. If I did, you would have probably seen him or her by now. " Dahyun chuckles and sees the younger one sigh in relief, a smile escaping her lips " You? " she asks back, feeling a little more braver than usual.

" Me neither. " Dahyun was about to reply when Chaeyoung cut her off before she could speak. " But I have someone I really like. "

" I see. " Dahyun nods and all the braveness of 2 seconds ago disappear, she was too nervous. What if this so called someone wasn't her?  But what if it was? What would happen then? Dahyun wished she had more experience right now. Does she confess first right here right now?

" Want me to tell you more about this person? " Chaeyoung snaps her out of her thoughts at walks in front of her with a smile.

" ...Sure, I'm all ear. " Dahyun gulps and nods.

" This person... looked scary at first, she rarely talked at the beginning. Then I got to know her, and learnt how sweet and fun she actually was, to the point of being such an hype person and way more talkative than I thought. Little by little, I started liking her, so I made sure to stick by her side as much as possible, thinking maybe she'd get the hint... " she pauses and sighs before continuing " ...but she never did, or was she pretending not to?  So I tried again, this time a bit more forceful with the skinship, but this person is sooooo clueless that it started to frustrate me a lot... So I thought maybe she isn't... you know... and tried to stay her friend, but that plan backfired me and I ended up like her a lot more. I like how she listens to me, I like her monolid eyes and how these turn into a crescent moon whenever she smiles, I like her squishy cheeks, I like... no, I  love how she compliments me whenever she seems my drawings and pats my hair lightly, I love how she plays the piano, I love how she waits for me before eating lunch and thinks I never noticed, I love how she stays behind and helps me with homework when I ask her too, I even love her obvlious side, how I can tell her that she's standing right in front of me but she would still not get the hint. " Chaeyoung blushes, a smile on her face as she intently looked at Dahyun, hopeful eyes is how what she was looking at can be described right now.

Dahyun remains silent, her gaze on the floor, not able to look directly at Chaeyoung anymore, her mind slowly proceeding what the younger just told her.

" I..." she looks up and sees the younger holding in her tears, probably in fear of a rejection that will change everything.

" _I like you too._ "

One split second, Chaeyoung tears start to fall, and Dahyuns panics, wiping them with her thumb while holding the umbrella with the other hand. " Why are you crying? I expected a happy dance! "

" You... were taking so long that I thought... " the younger's tears just keep falling on her pouty face, and Dahyun found it absolutely adorable because it was a pretty cry, the one where tears fall but you're not making an sound. She looks up and the timer says that they still had 3 minutes before the bus came. So Dahyun gained all of her braveness back, and envelops the younger girl in a tight hug. They remain like this until the bus arrives, wih Chaeyoung's face buried on her shoulder while Dahyun smiles like an idiot, holding her new everything in her arms.

 

 

 

 

 

Teasing, an unavoidable step towards making everything official. As soon as they announced being girlfriends in front of their friends they got teased a lot. Though, after all the teasing, everyone felt really happy for the two.

" It was about time. " says Tzuyu with her classic rbf with a brief nod.

" Agreed. You two were basically drooling for each other, the romantic tension whenever we were all together was unbelieveable. " continues Jihyo, and Dahyun can't help but lightly hit the latter on the shoulder.

" My Dubu-chan is all grown up. " says Sana while sobbing and hugging ( more like headlocking ) Dahyun.

Jihyo stops laughing and shifts her eyes from Dahyun to Chaeyoung.  " Laughs aside, I'm glad you managed to melt my little kid's icy heart Chaeyoung. I was starting to worry about her being single forever. " 

" It was a hard quest but I finally beat it. " Chaeyoung proudly says.

" Why do I associate with you two... " Dahyun covers her face in embarassment.

" Oh shut up, you love me. "  the younger girls hugs her from behind and grins.

" Sadly, I do. " Dahyun laughs.

 

 

 

 

Everything changed, it felt like Dahyun had never been any happier in her whole 19 years of breathing.

There was no Dahyun anymore, it was replaced by Dahyun and Chaeyoung.

The first thing she'd do in the morning is text her baby lion " _Good morning_ " and the last thing she'd do before falling asleep was text her " _Good night_  ".

Her free days, that she once spent hanging out with Jihyo, the crew or Eunbi, were now all dedicated to going on dates with Chaeyoung.

Her phone gallery, that used to be so filled with selfies or occasial landscapes photos of when she travelled, was now only full of pictures of Chaeyoung or WITH Chaeyoung. Even her wallpaper was of the two of them while her lockscreen was a baby photo of her.

Her dailylife was full of Chaeyoung. So full that just the thought of losing it all felt scary. What once was her closet, was basically not hers anymore thanks to the many times that Chaeyoung came for a sleepover and left her clothes there to wash. Or even that spare toothbrush she kept in the mirror closet, since Chaeyoung figured she'd buy one and put it there rather than keep brining the one she had at home. ( And by the way, Dahyun's mother adores Chaeyoung. But they never told her about their real relationship )

 

 

 

 

 

Their first kiss was something Dahyun was anticipating for a long time. But neither of the two made a move first.

Sometimes Dahyun just thought of pushing Chaeyoung into a wall and claiming those oh so fluffly looking lips. It took a lot of effort to stop herself from doing so. But the frustration kept building up as the days kept passing.

She starts to lose her patience once Chaeyoung starts her teasings again. They're alone after school, the sun outside is setting and everyone is getting ready to leave school, except for a super focused Dahyun that had been trying to learn a new piece on the piano.

" Dub we have to go. " states Chaeyoung as she folded back her sketchbook. But she gets no response and once she looks up she sees the older still focused on the piano.

The younger walks next to her carefully, and rests her hip on the right side of the piano, but the older never notices her. " This requiers some action " the younger says.

Chaeyoung triest to hold her smile back as she approaches her. Dahyun was frowing as she read the sheets in front of her until she feels a sudden kiss on her cheek.

" W-wha-? " Dahyun jumps out of her sit and places a hand on the kissed cheek.

" That's what you get for ignoring me. " Chaeyoung sticks out her tongue and smiles.

" Son Chaeyoung! "  Dahyun grabs the latter and starts tickling her and the younger keeps laughing until her back's facing the wall.

" Oh my, I can't believe you're doing the kabe-don to me. " says Chaeyoung while wiping her tears with the thumb and fakes being embarassed.

" What is Sana teaching you... " Dahyun sighs, Sana and Chaeyoung would often watch anime together and she guesses this is the side effect.

" Well? Isn't this the moment where you kiss me? " the younger teases as she puckers her lips and closes her eyes.

Dahyun stays silent as she bites her lips, Chaeyoung's eyes flutter open wondering about her girlfriend's silence. 

She stares at Chaeyoung's eyes, before her attention turns once again to her so fluffy lips, a gulp escapes as she watches the younger one smirk and approaching her slowly.

Their noses touch, the breathing intensifies, until she tilts her head to the side  and finally claims the younger's lips. It starts off clumsy, after all neither of them had any experience, then Dahyun cups Chaeyoung's face and bites her lower lip, she wants more, this is not enough, and even though she's clumsy she still wants all of Chaeyoung, so she inserts her tongue inside, and that's enough to shaken the younger girl to the point of making her fall of on her knees as Dahyun follows her down with their lips still pressed together.

It doesn't stop until Chaeyoung lightly pushes her breathless and gains some air " Well, that was some-" but Dahyun needed more, she rushes forward again with all the frustration built inside of her exploded and kisses her lips once again. It keeps going on until Dahyun finally loses her energy too and rest her forehead against Chaeyoung's.

" I love you so damn much Chaeng. " Dahyun hugs her.

" Yeah, me too." the younger responds, still breathless.

 

 

 

 

A year passes, and the two are still as strong as ever.

Chaeyoung wanted to take a step further, and Dahyun thought that since a year had passed, it was indeed the time for that.

Call it good luck, Dahyun's parents were away for work in another city and gave Dahyun permissio to invite Chaeyoung or Jihyo for a sleepover while the were gone. Night falls, and they both want to make each other more... "theirs" than what they are now. Cause what they have was not enough, and maybe giving each other their respective first time will make them more _solid_ than what they are right now.

They fail though, Dahyun wanted to be the top, but was too clumsy with her work, Chaeyoung on the other side kept laughing at every touch of the older. They don't do it, but it's okay, they thought. _We still have time._

A bed conversation comes out while they embrace under the sheets, Chaeyoung brings out the topic first.

" What do you want to do after you end college... perhaps a pianist? " she asks, but replies herself.

" Nah. Piano is my hobby, but I don't want to make a living out of it... does that mean you want to be an artist? " Dahyun asks .

" No... same reason. Then, what do you want to do? " Chaeyoung turns around and faces Dahyun

" Promise no to laugh? " 

" Promise. "

" A baker, a patissiere, I want to open up a cake shop or go to Paris and study. "

" ... maybe I should become an artist then. So that I can come to Paris with you. " Chaeyoung smiles.

" Stupid. " Dahyun kisses her  forehead as the younger rest her hand on her arm.

 

 

 

 

Too good to be true, is what Dahyun kept telling herself. Chaeyoung's presence in her life was too good to be true.

The sleepovers were one of their favourite things. Sometimes they would just spend them drinking a can of cola and talking about anything and everything, other times they would just play games together and if not that, just watch a movie.

" Have you watched this one? " Dahyun asks as she scrolled through the netflix movies.

" What's the name? " Chaeyoung replies while covering herself in a blanket.

" The Vow. "

" Not yet. "

" Perfect, me neither. " Dahyun starts the film, gets up and closes the light.Makes sure the volume is decent before she sits next to Chaeyoung, grabbing the blanket and enveloping both of them in it.

The movie ends, both of them sad, they wash their faces and go to Chaeyoung's bed. Another bed talk,

" Hey... " Chaeyoung speaks, but hesitates before she continues. " ... what would you do if I lost my memories? "

" I... I would try to make you remember. " replies Dahyun as she hugs her tigther.

" But what if I never remembered? "

" I would make you fall in love with me again. "

Chaeyoung turns around, a smile plastered all over her face.

" Promise? "

" _Promise._ "

 

 

 

 

Soon enough, Jihyo and Sana graduated, leaving only Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.

" Don't leave me with these two lovebirds... " Tzuyu hugs Sana as the former keeps smiles while she pats her back.

" You two don't ever leave Tzuyu out okay? " Jihyo pats both Dahyun and Chaeyoung's head.

" Of course not, maybe we'll even find someone to replace you two. " Dahyun shrugs.

" As if. " Jihyo pinches her cheeks.

Dahyun pauses and looks at Jihyo" I'll miss you, even if I will still see you everyday... not having you around at school is going to be lonely. " she says honestly and Jihyo hugs her.

" Aww, my tofu is being honest. " and it wasn't like the two would've never seen each other, after all they were neighbors, but everytime Jihyo graduated and left her behind Dahyun would always feel sad.

They all spend the night together, partying in a karaoke and even going to a club since even the youngest were now adults.

Karaoke all the night, a few drinks that are enough to make them all go crazy, except for Jihyo, even though it was supposed to be her night she still wanted to be the mom friend and drank a lot less than the others.

Sana sleeps over at Tzuyu's while Jihyo escorts Dahyun and Chaeyoung to the latter's house.

" Jihyooooo... " Dahyun says as she hugs the older girl. " I'll miss you... don't leave me behind again... "

" Dubu, I'm always going to be here for you. " Jihyo smiles while patting the younger's back. 

" I can't even get jealous of you two. " Chaeyoung mutters, it seems like the alcohol effect was slowly disappearing.

" That's right, I'm like an older sister to both of you. " she proudly says. " and now, take your drunk girlfriend upstairs, I'll see you tomorrow. "

 

 

 

 

Summer starts. Dahyun and Chaeyoung spennd most of the time together since Tzuyu and Sana went back to their home country while Jihyo was busy job hunting.

Sometimes Dahyun would hang out with Eunbi and her friends, much to Chaeyoung pouts about that, and the former went back to her city to visit her old friends.

A normal summer, their first summer together. The two would go to the beach together, admiring each other bodies in silence, the nights spent in each other's houses where they barbequed and slept outside looking at the stars in the sky while Chaeyoung threw in some of her music and talk about anything that came in her mind. Ever since the sleepovers, or maybe even before that, Dahyun had created a new playlist on her phone, _ChaengMusic_ , she named it. It had all the songs that Chaeyoung had recommended her and she found herself listening to them more than her usual hype edm music.

It was perfect, everything one could ask for in a relationship.

But something was bound to happen, and the thing is, Dahyun didn't know that _that_ something would happen so soon.

And she was left alone. Desperate. Lost. Scared. Confused. 

( Chaeyoung had departed today, her parents finally got a break from work and decided to go to Japan for a vacation. Chaeyoung had to tag along of course. Dahyun was sad, saying goodbye wasn't easy. " One week, you have to wait one week. " the younger assured. And with a farewell kiss, she sent her away.

The longest week of her life, that was. They spent the days texting and videocalling each other... so somehow they both managed. Until,on the day of Chaeyoung arrival everything shatters, it breaks. 

Chaeyoung had texted her: **We're here in Korea! Txt u when I'm home :***

But the text never came, only questions, Dahyun's questions.

One day.

Two days.

Three days.

Nothing.

Finally, on the fourth day a notice from Tzuyu, who was back from her country and got a call from the class president.

Chaeyoung got into a car accident, she didn't even reach our city.

Her parents both dead.

She was unconcius, and the doctor informed that with the brain damage she suffered she had lost her memories.

" _Oh_ " was all Dahyun could say on the phone before immediately hanging up without letting Tzuyu speak.

Chaeyoung was gone. Her Chaeyoung.  )

Dahyun never visits her. Too afraid of seeing her and being asked ' _" Who are you? Do I know you? "_

The crew never visits Chaeyoung, thinking it was probably better like this rather than seeing Dahyun completely break down more than she already was. To them, Chaeyoung was the cute small friend they got to know for a year during college.

To Dahyun, Chaeyoung betrayed her. She left her alone. Now, she has to live knowing that the love of her life doesn't even remember anything she did with her.

_Resentment_ , is all she can feel.

 

 

2 years , 3 years. Chaeyoung's presence in her life was only a sad and bitter memory now. 

In these 3 years, she never once visited or searched for her.

Sometimes, she would wonder about the what ifs. What if I did visit her, what if she died, what if I stopped her.

But it was too late, too late when she realized that she should've just been happy that Chaeyoung was still alive,

_too late when she realized that if Chaeyoung did lose her memories, then Dahyun broke the promise._


	2. Life without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was used to me and you, but now all I have left is the memory of you.

Pain, regret, depression, longing, missing... _Chaeyoung_.

The first year was not an easy one, after all, Dahyun had never felt the way she did for anyone else but Chaeyoung in her entire life. But she was too scared, she was a coward. And that was enough to make her think she had no right whatsoever to search for Chaeyoung anymore.

After she graduated from school, leaving only Tzuyu behind, she asked her parents to send her to France. One thing that hasn't changed was her passion for baking, and her parents thought that if sending her into an unknown country would finally put a smile on their daughter's face, they might as well do it.

The day of her departure everyone came to see her off, and that moment was probably the first one she had ever seen Jihyo cry that much.

" You have to stay in contact okay? " the older says while hugging her real tight.

" Of course Jihyo... and it's not like I'll stay there my whole life, I'll just study for two years and come back! " Dahyun pats the older's back with a faint smile on her face.

" You say two years like it's nothing! That's A LOT of time Dubu. "  she breaks the hug and puts her two hands on Dahyun's shoulder.

" Jihyo c'mon, you're going to make Dahyun late for her flight. " Sana giggles as she breaks the two a part, and Dahyun finally saw the confirmation after all these years that Sana was indeed the older one of their tiny group. But, despite the older saying all of that, Dahyun could clearly see the sadness in Sana's eyes, the eyes that wanted to stop her but didn't have the right to.

" Well, then... see you... on facetime! " Dahyun smiles and to her surprise the savage youngest of the group enveloped her in a sudden hug. " Tzuyu... "

No one said anything, Tzuyu expressing skinship towards anyone but Sana was rare, so Dahyun let her. After a while Dahyun lightly pushes Tzuyu away and pats her hair, even though the younger is far taller than her " I have to go... " the girl simply nods and goes back next to Sana.

" Don't forget about me. " Eunbi laughs and takes a step forward. 

" How could I. " Dahyun smirks

" I want to be the first to taste your homemade pro level cake when you get back. "

" Let's see about that. " Dahyun shurgs earning a light punch from Eunbi.

Then Dahyun finally departs without looking back. Because, to be honest, she was scared. Scared to fly into an unknown country with a language she barely spoke. Even the fact that she would stay in her aunt and uncle's home (whom by the way she had never met before) wasn't comforting her. So, if she did look back, she'd hesitate and run away from her dream.

 

 

 

 

 

It's hard, Dahyun gets more homesick that she thought she would. Everything is different here, but somehow she manages to get used to the food, the culture and even understanding the language.

This was all thanks to a senior in her course though, and probably the only korean in the whole school beside her.

" Nayeon! " Dahyun sprinted while calling out the name of the girl.

" Oh, Dahyun, you're here. " the older girl greeted her. Dahyun often found herself mesmerized by her beauty, Nayeon was drop dead gorgeous, long black wavy hair that flowed through her back, kind but determined looking eyes and Dahyun's favourite, her toothy smile that showed her two front teeth, sometimes she wanted to call her _Bunny_ , but the older never allowed her and would get mad.

" _Oui_! " Dahyun replies, the first thing she learned was saying yes, she unexpectedly started to like french, it wasn't a simple language but once you keep hearing it the latter found it quite cool sounding.

" Let's go then, teacher is waiting for us. " Nayeon grabs the younger's hand. It wasn't unusual, maybe because by now they're used to the fact that skinship here is easier, kissing in the cheek is like a greeting, you even do it when you've just met the person.

Dahyun follows behind Nayeon as the latter basically drags her. One of the other reason Dahyun immediately befriended the older was because she reminded her a lot of Jihyo. The way she really cares for her and can't leave her alone, as soon as Dahyun transferred and the teacher made Nayeon her partner, she took care of her like they've always knew each other. And the younger was glad, if not for her she'd be in the corner being the Dahyun of an year ago. Always in the snob that did not talk to anyone if it wasnt needed.

They begin the cooking class, the first task is to make a _croissant au chocolat_ , Dahyun doesn't want to brag but even though she just transferred it she's considered a prodigy in class, she's too good at baking and impressed the teacher from the get go. 

" Dahyun I'll take over the doug, you prepare the chocolate " Nayeon grabs the doug and starts folding it. Dahyun doesn't even reply and goes to the chocolate, she could not ask for a better partner, Nayeon is not only pretty but also on par with her cooking skills. They soon finish the croissant and get an A grade.

 

 

 

 

" We should, like, open up a bakery together when we go back to Korea. " says Dahyun enthusiastically.

" That's not a bad idea, but I'm going back in two years... " Nayeon replies while sitting turning around with the two ice cream they've ordered.

" ...not a problem! I am too! " the younger countinues with her signature crescent moon smile

" Oh? You're only going to train 2 years? " she gives Dahyun her ice cream and sits down on the bench in front of the ice cream shop.

" Yeah, I think they're enough. " Dahyun grabs the ice cream and sits down.

" What a vain person you are... but I can't say you're not talented. " the older smirks.

Dahyun stares at the girl beside her, now that she thought about it, she had never seen her together with anyone else but herself outside. A lot of people admired her from a far ( she noticed whenever they strolled around school ) but no one really talked to her unless it was in class.

" Nayeon, listen... are people bullying you? " 

The older coughs, almost spitting out the ice cream she was eating and wipes her mouth " what are you talking about? " 

" No, well, you only hang out with me... "

Nayeon pauses, and looks confused for a second before opening her mouth again " I don't think so... I just think the others don't find me approachable..? "

" Maybe it's because you're too pretty and talented? "

" I don't know... "

" C'mon, you want me to believe no boys ever confessed to you? " the younger laughs and shoves the girl lightly with her elbow.

" They did... but.... I-Im... I'm not... into.. boys. " Nayeon looks down on the ice cream dripping from her hand.

" O-oh... "  Dahyun stutters.

" Are you disgusted? " the older looks at the latter with a bitter smile on her face.

" No... don't worry, plus, I think I don't swing that way too. " she chukles.

" Really? When did you discover it? "

" Mh... the only relationship I've ever had was with a girl. An year ago. " Dahyun feels a little sting on her heart at the sole remembrance of Chaeyoung.

" You've only dated once? that's surprising, I thought you'd be the popular type in Korea. " Nayeon gets up and throws away what's left of her ice cream, then grabs a wet napkin from her bag and wipes her hand. When she doesn't hear Dahyun's reply she turns around only to see the younger one with a troubled expression.

" Hey... what's wrong? "

 

 

 

 

 

(Dahyun ends up telling Nayeon all about her experience in dating with Chaeyoung. The older only offered a warm hug, but that was enough for her.

She thought that after one year she would've moved on, but even only thinking about her, hearing her name, seeing something that reminded Dahyun of her... it hurt.

 _" Maybe it's because you've never had a proper 'ending' so your heart is still holding on the idea of the two of you "_ is what Nayeon had told her, and maybe it was that. Would she really never be able to move on unless she confronts Chaeyoung? Did she actually want to move on?)

Dahyun grabs the phone and opens up the gallery, she never erased all the Chaeyoung related photos, they were all in a separate folder that she could not delete.

" My baby lion... did you actually lose your memory? And if you didn't... do you hate me with all your heart now? " she tears up thinking about it and turns off the phone before tossing it in the bed and slumping on it herself. 

She closes her eyes and goes to sleep, and dreams of Chaeyoung. She hadn't dreamt of her in a while.

It was like Chaeyoung never went away: Dahyun woke up to find the younger cuddled up next to her, and she could smell her strong yet gentle perfume enveloping all her senses. She took the girl in a museum and watched how the latter would be in awe while looking at the paintings, then she turned around and smiled showing her dimples, making Dahyun feel like the happiest girl in the world.

But then she woke up, and Chaeyoung was not there. Only the coldness and loneliness that took over her once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two years pass in a blink of an eye, Nayeon and Dahyun went back to Korea together and transferred in a house alone. They did a bit of changing so that the living room where you first walked into transformed in a proper pastry shop, since they chose a rather populated area, business was above avarage too.

The first costumers they ever had, though, were Dahyun's crew.

( After they bought the house, Jihyo, Sana, Tzuyu and Eunbi visited them. The crew had never met Nayeon so there was a bit of a misunderstanding at first.

" So... umh.. you two are... " Jihyo starts trying to sound delicate on the matter.

Nayeon and Dahyun look at each other and laugh wholeheartedly. " No, no. We're just friends, bestfriends, you can even say sisters. " Dahyun denies.

" Hey, I'm your sister. Don't replace me like that. " Jihyo pouted.

" Right. Anyways, we're going to bake a cake, tell me what you guys think! " Dahyun drags Nayeon into the kitchen while the others sit in what Nayeon named 'an excuse of a sofa'.  40 minutes and they comeback with an apple cake, not too fancy since there were not many cooking tools yet.

" THIS IS SO GOOD! " Sana exclaims while covering her mouth, feeling touched.

" It really is, damn Dahyun I knew you were a good good but this... and you too of course Nayeon. " Jihyo nods in approval.

Tzuyu and Eunbi on the other side were just happily gulping down the cake.)

They named the pastry shop _Dayeon_ , Dahyun found it stupid at first but Nayeon insisted and eventually the younger gave in and started liking it too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" Thank you mam. " Dahyun bows after one of the usual costumers come in.

" It's okay, your cakes are the best in the whole town. I make sure to buy one whenever my grandkids finish it. " she giggles before going out.

" Phew, that sort of compliment makes one feel real good. " Dahyun proudly smiles while Nayeon comes out of the kitchen with a new cake that carefully puts on display.

" You know, I didn't think we'd do this good. I mean, we even have usual costumers! " the older gets up after setting the cake and smiles. " Maybe one day we'll even be able to open up a chain of pastry shops! "

" Maybe. " Dahyun smiles back at the older girl.

" Oh, by the way, did your favourie costumer come today? " the older smirks.

" H-huh? " 

" You know, that girl who has been coming here since... a month? "

" I don't know what you're talking about... " the younger pouts and looks outside the window's shop.

" Bitch please, the girl with medium lenght brownish chocolate like hair?  the one who always gets the recommendation of the day? gummy smile ? the one who keeps giving you looks ? and is disappointed whenever I'm in the counter and not you? " 

" Okay fine, didn't see her today. "

Nayeon sighs and walks up beside Dahyun. " Are you still... entagled to that? "

" N-no... yes... I don't know... "

" Goddamn Dahyun, it's been 3 years. TRY.TO.SEE. **SOMEONE**. "

" It's not that easy! You think I never tried?! I thought I liked you for example but it turns out it's nothing like that. Or when people start taking interest in me I see Chaeyoung in my mind telling me that I betrayed her... " Dahyun starts tearing up and ruffles her hair.

" Hey guys! We-... what's going on here? " Sana barged in with Tzuyu behind.

" ...nothing, don't worry... " Nayeon smiles " So, you? "

" Ok... We wanted to invite you to a disco night, Tzuyu's model friend will be there too. But Jihyo can't come she has a shift. " Sana jumps up and down enthusiastically

" Since when were you a model? " Dahyun's face lit up as she stares at Tzuyu.

" A week... "

" Is that so? Congratulations! I knew you'd end up getting casted with a body like that! Oh and... for the party, I think I'll pas- "

" We're both going. " Nayeon smiles and grabs both of Sana hands as they jump around together.

" Huh? Not me I'm- "

" We.are.both.going. " the older turns around and looks at Dahyun with what the latter calls Nayeon's evil smile. 

In the end, she gives in, thinking it could not be that bad. First, she likes the EDM music they play at the disco and second, she needs a bit of fun after all the work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's 11pm, Sana comes to pick up the two and they soon get to the disco.

" Where are your friends? " asks Dahyun.

" They're waiting for us inside, we have our own corner reserved. " replies Tzuyu.

" Ohh, celebreties. " Nayeon smirks at the idea.

They go inside, the place is rather big, loud EDM music played as predicted and Dahyun can't help but move her body in rhythm even though she's only at the entrance. Today's outfit is quite provocative, skinny black high waisted shorts with a black blouse that showed the skin of her shoulders. No heels though, they'd get in the way.

Tzuyu leads the way inside while her hand instantly grabs her girlfriend's. Possessive as always, Dahyun thinks.

" Ooh, Tzuyu you're here. " a tall girl suddenly waves at the latter.

" Yeah, these are the friends I've talked about. " she gestures the group to step forward since they were awkwardly looking at the models. " Umh... So, from left to right, this is Chaeyeon, Jieqiong, Doyeon, Momo and the one who was waving is Jeongyeon. "

" Wow... am I... in heaven? " Sana says out loud, earning a scolding stare from Tzuyu. Then she coughs " This girl here is _my_ girlfriend Sana. " and maybe it was Dahyun's impression but it sounded like the my part was really emphatized " then... Dahyun and Nayeon. " 

They sit together, and Dahyun orders a pinacolada, she likes the taste of cocounut mixed with alcohol, it's a soft drink but still a good one. She eyes every person in this group, Sana is talking to Momo, it probably felt nice talking in your native language from time to time, Chayeon and Doyeon are taking selfies, Jieqiong is trying to befriend Tzuyu (without much success from what Dahyun could see) and Jeongyeon was quietly using her phone while Nayeon kept stealing her glances.

" Talk rather than creepingly staring at her. " Dahyun scoffs, it's pretty rare seing the older being so nervous.

Nayeon shoves her a bit with her elbow " Hey! I wasn't staring! " and the younger can only reply with a "whatever"

" You have a nice taste though, she's really pretty, tall, nice body proportions, her aura screams girl crush, and only the cutest girls can rock short hair like that. " Dahyun nods as she looks at Jeongyeon from head to toe. When finally the latter looks up from the screen and grins at both of them.

" If you two are going to check me out in secret, you should at least make it so that I can't hear you. " 

Dahyun looks at her left and finds a Nayeon biting her lip before whispering " Oh god she's so my type. " to the younger. " It's all or nothing. " the older sighs as she gets up and sits next to Jeongyeon.

" I know we've already introduced ourselves but, I'm Nayeon. Nice to meet you. " Nayeon offers a smile 

" It's alright, I couldn't catch all of your names anyway. I'm Jeongyeon. " 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few drinks, and Dahyun manages to let the inner hyper girl in her come out and befriends the models, in particular Momo and Jieqiong. These two basically dragged her in the center of the dance floor as they danced like wild beasts with the music that Dahyun so liked. Soon Doyeon and Chaeyeon also joined in and Dahyun felt like her mind was leaving her body, she just wanted to dance her heart out without thinking of anything, and maybe it was the drinks but at some point she could not even understand what the heck she was doing.

Tired, she leaves the dance floor (much to the others complain) and decides to go back to their reserved corner. Only, she sees from far away Sana giving Tzuyu A LOT of quick kisses everywhere as she hugs her from behind, and a Nayeon with her legs crossed that keeps staring at Jeongyeon's lips while the latter was talking (more like screaming so that she could be heard), and whenever those two made eye contact Dahyun could see, no, feel the flirty mood from far away.

Thank to the loud music, they were forced to whisper into each other's ears, and everytime Jeongyeon did that Nayeon had that stupid grin plastered all over her face. At some point, Jeongyeon even sat closer and pulled Nayeon's hip closer to her too. And Dahyun knows that at that moment Nayeon's soul left her body as she freezes at Jeongyeon's touch much to the latter's amusement, so Dahyun finally decides to leave the stupid couples there and go to the bar to drink some more because why not.

There's not a lot of people there, everyone is on the dancing floor so she's quick at finding a spot to sit. The bartender comes in front of her " What can I get you miss? "

" A blue lagoon, thank you. " Dahyun was done with pinacoladas for tonight, and aimed for something a bit stronger.  A few minutes and the bartender immediately prepares her the drink. " Here you go miss. "

Dahyun gulps it all down, and orders more and more, no one was there to stop her, probably all of them too busy making out or dancing. But she didn't feel like the alcohol was hitting her yet.

As she drank probably her 4th glass, Dahyun started feeling someone staring at her but when she looked around everyone was minding their own business. 1 more glass and she's basically sleeping on the counter, she pays the bartender and lies her head on her crossed arms. She feels the stare again and slightly looks up without moving her head, the stare came from the girl a few sits away from her.

Dahyun sits up again and glances at the girl, this time the girl doesn't look away. The staring game beings as Dahyun slowly gulps down a glass of water, that girl had a familiar look but Dahyun felt too dipsy (or maybe slightly drunk) to recognize her. So she slowly processed her looks, medium lenght chocolate brown hair, kind eyes that were half closed like her, small build... " oh. " finally it hit her. She gets up and sits a bit closer, but not next to each other.

" Rec of the day girl?" Dahyun asks in the most careful way possible of her mind state.

Thankfully the girl giggles showing her gummy smile " That's a weird way of naming people. "

" Sorry... but you do always get the recommendation of the day in my shop. " 

" Well, I trust everything you and your... girlfriend prepare is tasty. " the girlfriend part sounded more like a question.

" Ah, she's not my girlfriend, or sister, or cousin, or anything other than a friend and partner since it's our shop. " Dahyun smiles and sips her water.

" That's good. " the girl hummed as she drank her mojito. Maybe the alcohol hit both of them and Dahyun heard that wrong or the girl unintentionally said it out loud. ( or did she say it on purpose? )

" So what brings you here drinking alone like a sad rejected girl? " Dahyun tries to continue the conversation.

" Right back at you. " the girl replies with a smirk.

Dahyun chuckles before replying " Oh I just don't want to see my friends eating each other's faces and I think I've used all my energy to go back to the dance floor again. "

Choco hair girl lets out an Oooh before nervously shifting in her seat and glancing and Dahyun. " My friends are all on the dance floor too, but today I felt pretty chill so I just went here and had a few drinks. "

Dahyun nods and shifts a sit closer, the girl had a really low voice and could be barely heard. " I never caught your name... "

" It's Mina. Myoui Mina. You're Dahyun right? " Mina hesitates a bit before speaking up.

" Oh, I'm flattered you already know my name. "  Dahyun smirks

Mina giggles " It's because your partner yelled it a few times. "

" Well, it's nice to finally meet you properly, Mina. " Dahyun smiles.

" Yeah, I feel the same. " she smiles back.

" And, I know this is a weird request to make since we've just met but... could you come with me to the bathroom? I think I drank too much, but if I go alone I might sleep there or I don't even know... " Dahyun asks with a shy smile.

Mina thinks for a bit before nodding " Sure , let's go."

Dahyun and Mina get up from their sit, and it's only then that Dahyun realizes that she's more effed up than she thought. She struggles a bit trying to stand up but thankfully Mina grabs her by the hip and helps her up.

" Thanks. " Dahyun smiles. Mina only nods as she offers her hand " Let's go? "

They make their way through people dancing, to some making out, to some simply talking in the middle of the disco. Dahyun stares at the back figure of the girl in front of her, Nayeon wasn't lying when she said that she was Dahyun's favourite customer. She found her pretty, no, really attractive. And here she was, holding her soft skinny hand while her head was spinning like crazy thanks to the loud music that made her understand nothing and her heart that was beating like crazy from the first time since Chaeyoung, or when she thought she had feelings for Nayeon.

" We're here... are you okay? " Mina lets go of her hand.

" Oh no... my hand is back to feeling lonely again. " Dahyun pouts and looks at her hand. 

Mina laughs softly and that's when Dahyun blushes and closes her eyes while biting her lower lip "  Tell me I did not say that out loud... " 

" Well, I'll uh... g-go to the bathroom... now... yeah. " Dahyun points at the toilet and excuses herself.

She smacks her head lightly to the wall on her right " How dumb can you get, why would you say that out loud. " this time she whispers to herself as she lets out her pee. 

Dahyun gets out of the bathroom to find Mina flidding with her phone, she sighs and puts it near her lip as if she was kissing it. " Should I ask... "

" I'm back. " Dahyun interrupted her thought and the girl yelped and hid the phone behind her.

" O-oh... feeling better? " she stutters.

" Yeah, thank you. What are you hiding behind you? " Dahyun pretends she doesn't know while smirking

" Nothing, just my cellphone. " Mina shows her gummy smile, which Dahyun likes the more she sees it.

" Speaking of cellphones... " Dahyun scratches the back of her head. " Umh... would you like to, maybe, exchange numbers? "

The girl's face lit up as she nods " Yeah! "

The two exchange the number and spend the rest of the night talking until Mina's friends call her. But well, they'd be seeing each other whenever Mina wants to eat a cake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" So, you're still not going to tell me what happened with that cute girl I saw you with earlier? " Nayeon asks

" Nothing, we talked. Oh and, you know her. " Dahyun opens the cash registry and takes out everything they earned. It's a job they usually do at night but they coudl not do it yesterday. So here they were, at 5 am, basically sleepless, Nayeon was preparing the ingredients while Dahyun counted the money.

" Really? But I don't think I ever saw her? " 

" She's the one you called my _favourite costumer_. "

" What? No way. No way! " Nayeon runs towards the younger.

" I got her name and her number. But I dont think I did as good as you. You and that Jeonghyun girl were all over each other. " Dahyun smirks at the older but the latter's smile vanishes.

" It's Jeongyeon. And... I don't think it went that good... "

" Huh? Why? "

" She's too good for me. Really. I've never felt so stupid and incompetent. " Nayeon buries her face in her hands.

" Someone being too good for you? I don't think so. Plus, from what I could see before deciding to leave you two alone, she found you cute. "

" You mean it? " Nayeon looks up with hopeful eyes.

" Yeah, she looked at you the way Tzuyu looks at Sana whenever the girl acts cute. " Dahyun assures

" Ok... but I did not get her number so you're way ahead of me. " Nayeon sighs.

"  Well, it's only thanks to the alcohol. "

A message notification is heard throughout the room, Dahyun looks at her phone only to find zero messages, so she looks up from the screen and Nayeon yelps like a little girl who just got her toy.

" What? " asks Dahyun, and the older shows her the phone.

 

-unknown number-

Hey, it's Jeongyeon.

I realized I forgot to ask your number... so I asked Tzuyu for it.

I hope you don't mind :)

 

"Yeah you're ahead of me, I got Mina's number but we still haven't texted, meanwhile this girl is searching for you at 5am in the morning. "

" Well I'm going to reply... uh... let's see... " Nayeon thinks carefully before tapping a reply.

Dahyun eyes her phone, thinking that maybe she should hit up Mina first, after all she is the one who asked for the number. But she wipes the thought off, it's 5 am in the morning and Mina is no Jeongyeon. She looks at Nayeon and smiles " it's good to finally be interested in someone but please go back to work. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nayeon tells Dahyun everything about Jeongyeon, even the little details she isn't really interested about. Jeongyeon has an older sister who is actually a famous actress, and Dahyun already knew the girl looked like a rich girl but now it's confimed. Jeongyeon had long hair in the past but once she cut it she thought she looked better with short hair, she doesn't like her smile and told Nayeon she loved her's that showed her bunny teeth. Jeongyeon's bestfriend is the girl whom Dahyun befriended at the disco, Momo. Jeongyeon likes flirting but she's not into cheesy and cringey stuff, the opposite of Nayeon. But hey, opposites attract right?

" Dahyun, in a week or so Jeongyeon is going to come here with Momo and her sisters. We have to prepare the best cake we've ever prepared.  Oh, Tzuyu and Sana are going to be there too. " says Nayeon while reading the text on her phone.

" Gotcha. " replies Dahyun.

If those two had a fast progress, then Dahyun and Mina were only able to move an inch from the starting line. Neither of the two ever texted, the only time they'd see each other, but even then, Mina barely talked since she was shy and Dahyun... she felt complicated.

" Hello... " speak of the devil, Mina enters the shop and smiles once she sees Dahyun.

" Hey... how are you? "  Dahyun smiles back.

" All good, thank you... how about you? "

" Me too. The usual? "

Mina nods and Dahyun grabs a piece of chocolate caramel cake, the recommendation of the day. It was a new cake Nayeon made in the morning.

" Here you go, it's 3000 won. " the girl pays and hesitates a bit before grabbing the cake.

" Umh, want to eat this with me? " she asks.

Just then, Nayeon comes out and Dahyun glances at her. " Go ahead. "

They sit outside the pastry shop and Mina lies out the cake.

" Serve yourself. " Dahyun chuckles.

" Eat with me... " Mina replies.

The mood is awkward, it has been a while since she felt like this, the last time wasa when Chaeyoung and her where left alone for the first time. Dahyun sees the girl playing with her fork and glancing at her, only to avoid once again and taking the last bite of the cake.

" Say... " they both say simultaneously. Mina giggles "you first."

" Well, this may come across as rude, but I never asked how old are you. " 

" Oh... I'm from 97. "

" Ah, I see, you're an year older then. " Dahyun nods " What did you want to ask me? "

" Right. " Mina gulps and looks at Dahyun's eyes " Did I do something wrong? "

" What do you mean? " Dahyun tilts her head on the side, confused.

" It's just... I've been waiting for a text but nothing ever came... and whenever I come here it feels like you're avoiding me... " Mina fiddles with her thumbs.

" No you didn't do anything wrong! It's me. I'm sorry... " Dahyun scratches her head, she had never felt so bad. It must've taken the older a lot of courage to ask this  meanwhile Dahyun could only coward since she did not want to face her feelings.

" It's you? " Mina sits closer curiously.

" Yes... " Dahyun coughs " I can't explain it with words, I'll just show you this. " she brings out the cellphone from her pocket, the phone was so old but Dahyun never felt the necessity to change it to a better model, thinking it was a waste of money.

Mina brings her face closer as Dahyun pulls up the ' _Baby lion Chaengie_ ' folder in her gallery. " Your girlfriend? ex? "

" My one and only ever ex. First love. The first person I've ever loved with all my  heart. And I... still think I do. "

" Then why won't you chase after her again? " Mina frowns her eyebrows.

" She... while we were still dating, while we were at the peak of our relationship, she had an accident and lost her memories... or died. I don't know. I never searched for her because I'm a coward that doesn't want to face the reality. " Dahyun smiles bitterly and looks at Mina " What a creep, right? A lot of years passed and I still can't seem to move on. "

Mina sits back and stretches " Not at all. It's your first love after all. We're always going to hold them a special place in our heart. Plus, in your case, you never got a proper closure with her. " she smiles " So, this is what's holding you back from texting me a _hey_? "

Dahyun chuckles " Yep. "

" Then... I won't ever tell you to forget about her, but consider the fact that someone else finds you cute. " Mina shows her gummy smile. And that makes Dahyun's heart beat as she blushes. " My shift is starting soon, I have to go. Bye, Dahyun. "

As Mina's figure disappears Nayeon opens the door and sits where the former once was. " It's time you give me your phone so that I can delete your Baby Chaeng's photos and music folders. "

Dahyun never gives Nayeon her phone though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week passes, Dahyun finally texts Mina and the two get closer. She learns that Mina works as a receptionist in a game company, the latter really likes her videogames. She did ballet for 11 years and that explains Mina's beautiful figure and abs that Dahyun sometimes stares at. The older lived for a bit in America but she still forgot most of the english since she was only a child. Also, Mina is actually more fun and talktative than she thought, and she really did remind her of her past self.

Nayeon's progress with Jeongyeon was also going pretty good. The two were basically girlfriends but they still won't make it official. None of the two want to confess first from what Dahyun could see.

" Perfect. Updated strawberry cake. I'm sure they're going to lke this. " Dahyun wipes a bit of her sweat and decorates the cake. Momo and Jeongyeon's sister were going to come today as planned.

" Here, add these. " Nayeon had just made a flower with sugar paste.

" Ohh, you've improved Im Nayeon. " Dahyun claps as she sees the very detailed flowers." How long till they're here? " 

" They should be here actually. Oh! " Nayeon sees Sana and Tzuyu come in, Momo and Sana became close friends so she wanted to introduce herself.

" Where are the others? " asks Nayeon.

" I don't know, didn't see anyone yet. " replies Sana.

" Maybe it's that car that is coming? " Tzuyu looks ouside, a blue car was coming here and stopped right in front of the pastry shop.

" I see short hair, yes it's them. " Dahyun goes inside the kitchen and grabs the cake.

" Wassup everyone. This is my sister Seungyeon. " says Jeongyeon.

" I'm a fan! " Dahyun could hear Sana freak out from the kitchen. Then she hears the door opening again.

" Ahh, hey. This is my big sis Hana. " says Momo.

Dahyun comes out of the kitchen and places the cake in a table, she feels intese stares on her and looks up to find Sana and Tzuyu looking at her like they've seen a ghost.

" And this little one here is my lil sis Nana. "

" Nice to meet you, I'm Hirai Nana. " and that's when everything breaks once again, that voice was super familiar, too familiar, so incredibly familiar. Dahyun freezes and stares at Sana who had worried expression all over her face.

She gulps, and finally looks up. All the strenght on her legs is about to give up. She's still the same, small and short with cute dimples, only that now her short hair was longer, it wasn't brown anymore but black, when they make eye contact, she doesn't run towads Dahyun anymore, 

 

_her name is not Chaeyoung anymore, it's Nana._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter is done too! Thank you for reading! I've thought a few times while writing... that including Mihyun was a bit of a mistake because I'm really into that ship so it's pretty dangerous considering this is a dubchaeng fanfic lol But I swear this is a dubchaeng fanfic I'm sorry if I get too carried away with Mina and Dahyun HAHA
> 
> Also, I'm sorry about all the time skips but I wanted to introduce Nayeon with that backgroud for her and Dubu, and that bit in France was needed for me. But no more time skips now promise! haha
> 
> Anyways, school is starting, hope you guys have a great year :) Fighting! or, if you're working, good job as always keep it up!


	3. Confused

_It's unfair, I was finally starting to move on, and she appeared like nothing._

 

 

Dahyun keeps staring at Chaeyoung, whom looks at her weirdly and everyone else in the room turns around to look at Dahyun too. Sana and Tzuyu were thinking of how they should break the silence, Nayeon never really properly saw Chaeyoung so she did not recognize her and the others... they were just confused.

" What's with this mood? " Jeongyeon finally breaks the ice and Dahyun wants to speak, she wants to say something, anything, but it's like her mouth is sealed shut.

" Your older sister looks like a friend of mine who Dahyun was really close to, so I guess she thought she was her, right, Dubu-chan? " Sana smiles. Dahyun forces herself to give a nod and everyone seems to brush it off.

" Yeah, nee-chan has a pretty common face. " Momo snorts

" Hey! " her older sister, Hana, gives her a smack on the shoulder.

" Ah, strawberry cake! " Chaeyoung, no, Nana runs towards the cake with enthusiasm. Too close to Dahyun, too much for the latter to handle.

" I'll get the drinks. " Dahyun smiles and walks towards the kitchen as fast as she can.

" We'll help! " Sana gets up and grabs Tzuyu's hand.

Dahyun rests her back on the fridge, before falling down slowly and embracing her legs. Her breath is unstable, her mind spinning, what was going on? Everything happened too fast, again. Sana and Tzuyu come running and sit down next to the girl that seemed wrapped up like a tiny ball.

" Hey... we don't know for sure if it's her... " Sana pats the younger's head.

" That's right, you know that weird saying of _you have at least one twin around the world_? Maybe that girl is not... Chaeyoung. " Tzuyu hesitates a bit, unsure of what she was saying herself.

" Thank you... but... if it really is her... can you guys help me confirm it? " Dahyun raises her head and looks at the two friends.

" Of course! But, how? " says Sana.

" I don't know but... I want to know. I have to. " Dahyun frowns and nods.

" And once you know? " Nayeon comes to the kitchen, with her arms crossed. " I came because you were taking long. Let's take the drinks and talk about this later. "

Sana and Tzuyu help Dahyun stand up and open the fridge to grab coca cola, sprite and lemon/peach/green iced tea. They all go out together and the rest was sitting comfortably while sharing a nice conversation about Seungyeon's new drama.

" Here you go, we didn't know what you wanted so we just brought it all. " Nayeon serves the glasses to the clients (or guests).

" Oh, you didn't have to. " Seungyeon bows and smiles.

Dahyun bows and sits next to Sana and Nayeon, as far away as possible from Chaeyoung. Just the tiny bit of the latter's perfume would make Dahyun remember everything about Chaeyoung, and only the thought was able to almost drive her insane.

" Umh... how long have you three been in Japan? " Sana asks carefully, Tzuyu glances at her girlfriend.

The two oldest look at their younger one, and the latter only shrugs with a faint smile, probably a sign that it was 'okay' to say whatever they were going to say.

" Uh... me and Nee-chan have been here for 4 years or so... Nana... I think she was born here."

" Oh... are you...? " Sana bows in apology.

" It's okay don't worry, and we don't really look alike you would've realized sooner or later. " Nana chuckles, showing the dimples that Dahyun had so missed.

" Well, I'm glad you're my cute lil sister. " Momo headlocks the younger one.

They spend time together and Dahyun realizes that Chaeyoung is not the same person but at the same time she is. She's still the little lion that loved strawberry flavoured everything, that liked artsy things, that was as fluffy as a cotton ball. She was Chaeyoung but with a different name. Much more lively than she was before, a little bit taller (just a bit) and with longer hair.

The sisters eventually leave, leaving only Dahyun, Sana, Nayeon and Tzuyu behind, the latter called Jihyo over and in no time a loud girl came in the shop.

" I'm here! Where's Chaengie? " Jihyo burst in with heavy breaths.

" Chaeyoung, " Tzuyu puts emphasis on the name " left a good 10 minutes ago with the others. "

" Oh, okay... I wanted to see... if she still looked the same. " Jihyo smiles and looks at Dahyun in a bittersweet way.

Dahyun avoids the latter's eyes and bites her lip, she stands up and puts the 'closed' sign in front of the shop's door. Nayeon leaves her seat and stands in the center, clearing her voice and grabbing everyone's attention.

" Well, Dahyun. How do you... feel? What is it that you want to do? " Nayeon stares at the younger with piercing eyes. 

" I... want to get to know Nana. " Dahyun looks up at the older girl and  nods.

" What about Mina? " the older asks again, and damn, her questions were too hard and Dahyun felt too messed up for these kind of questions.

" Who's Mina? " asks Jihyo.

" A client who has a huge crush on Dahyun and they've just started to go out on dates. " replies Sana.

" They're not dates. " Tzuyu defends Dahyun " They're just hanging out. "

" I see... do you like her Dubu? " Jihyo switches her attention on Dahyun once again.

"  Mina is nice, she's pretty and kind, she listens to my blabbing and makes me feel good when we hang out... but I don't know if that's love. "

" You always reject everyone who tries to be something more than friends with you, you never give them a chance, in these few years that I've known you, you've always been so hanged up on Chaeyoung, but now whenever I saw you with Mina I saw that you were interested, do you really want to stop everything to go and chase Chaeyoung? Is she even Chaeyoung anymore? " Nayeon is stern, her words far too real from the idea that Dahyun wanted to believe in.

" But what if it's fate? Why the heck would I meet Chaeyoung again? Sure, she lost her memories and she might not be the same person, but just the fact that I got to meet her again, isn't there a reason why? " says Dahyun, her words desperate, trying to hold on into that little hope of fate.

" So you want me to believe it's destiny? " Nayeon scoffs.

" Maybe?! " Dahyun yells and that's when she takes the older off guard " ... I'm sorry. I didn't want to yell at you... it's just... " 

" No, I'm sorry... I went too far, I know how much you like Chaeyoung. " Nayeon hugs the younger girl.

" If you really want to go with Chaeyoung, then you should at least end things with this Mina girl before both of you get hurt. " says Jihyo.

" Yeah... " Dahyun grabs her phone and invites Mina to hang out  tomorrow, a part of her felt sad because Nayeon was not wrong, Dahyun did like Mina at some point, but just the sight of Chaeyoung was enough to erase it all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" Fighting, me. " Dahyun sighs and sprays perfume before going out to the meeting place.

It's rather sunny, they're meeting at a park near the center of the town, there aren't a lot of people around some walking dogs around and occasional couples passing by, and not even 3 minutes and Mina appears with a bright gummy smile on her face, running towards Dahyun.

" I'm sorry, did you wait long? " Mina chuckles and Dahyun can see a bit of flush on her cheeks. The older girl was wearing a simple dress with a brown sweater coat, meanwhie Dahyun only had an overall with a white shirt under it.

" Not really, just 2 minutes." The younger smiles and thinks of how cute the older one is, but she doesn't tell her, she shouldn't. Today is the end.

" I see, that's good. " Mina giggles and they start walking " So... where are you taking me? "

" Out for a coffee, I wanted to talk to you about something... " Dahyun glances at the older, who halted for a second before starting to walk again.

" Ah... really? I see... " says Mina, in such a soft way that it was barely audible. Dahyun started to wonder if the older girl already knew what she was going to talk about or if she thought something totally different.

They don't talk, Dahyun only occasionaly steals glances at the older, whom walks closer to her to the point where their hands are touching, but none of the two grab the other's. It's a good thing that the cafe was not that far away, 10 minutes or less and they arrived.

" Let's sit here... umh, what do you want? my treat. " Dahyun smiles and looks at the menu.

" I'll have a mocha, thanks. " Mina sits down and places her bag on her legs. " So... what did you want to talk about? "

" I... you see... " 

" You...? " Mina smiles and tilts her head to the side in a cute way. The younger gulps, her words stuck in her throat, suddenly everything Nayeon said to her last night came to mind, and she started thinking that it made sense. Did she really want to end things with Mina? The Mina that is so so so pretty that Dahyun spent the past few weeks admiring her face much to the latter's embarassment? Mina that laughs at her corny jokes and listens to all the bullshit she says? Patient Mina who always helps her and concerned Mina that always tells her to stop eating so much chocopie?

" Hey... what's wrong? " The older wakes Dahyun from her thoughts and the former tries to say something again but her heart doesn't cooperate with her mind. " Why the sad face? What's wrong?? " 

" Ah... nothing,  just got lost in the clouds for a second " Dahyun wipes away her thoughts. Her head hurts, she really doesn't know what she wants anymore.

" Hey... you can tell me anything that's bothering you, I did say that I'd always listen to your problems, remember? " Mina said it in such a soft way that Dahyun felt that breaking this was getting even harder than it already was.

 Dahyun sighs for the 100th time today and looks at Mina in the eyes " I met Chaeyoung again yesterday, you know, that ex that I told you about and I thought that it was fate, that I should get to know her again or something... so today I wanted to end this thing we have going on here, because I didn't want to hurt you or me and just stop whatever this is from escalatating. But then I realized that the thought of losing you was scary, I didn't want that. But I also don't want to- " 

Mina stops Dahyun's talking by placing one of her fingers on the younger's lips.

" Thank you... for telling me all of this. " The older smiles but Dahyun can see her hurt expression. " I like you, a lot. That's no secret right? " she chukles " I want to prove to you how much I like you by saying that I won't give up on you and so on, but one thing that I know is how much you've loved Chaeyoung for the past years... I think that what you two have is fate, and I will let you go because it feels right, but... because I'm also really selfish, can you be my girlfriend just for today? just mine, for a few hours...? "

The younger wants to say no, this will make it all worse, but she can't. She gives in. " Of course...  Shall we go on a proper date then? "

" Gladly! "

 

They go on a 'proper date' this time, they never let go of each other's hand while walking, they stroll around in a park and sit by a tree, small talk that leads them to know more about each other, the older usually never asked Dahyun about Chaeyoung, but today all she ever did was ask about her, the details of how they met each other, how she came to like the girl ecc.

 

 

Mina is the one with the car, but Dahyun still goes with her to her house because she wanted Mina to use all this 'one day girlfriend' time. The older's parents are still not at home cause they work oversea often. Speaking of which, when Mina went with them a few days ago she bought Dahyun a gift, a tofu keychain. " I've been wanting to give this to you but I always forget to do so... it might be weird but it's still a present so I hope you accept it. " the younger accepts the gift since she knows Mina would get hurt and pretend to be okay if she refused it.

 

 

Dahyun carries Mina like a princess around the spacious living room, and finds it adorable how the older wiggles her legs in the air while holding onto Dahyun's neck for her dear life, stupid games, stupid Dahyun who accepted the one day girlfriend thing, stupid Mina who look so cute and pretty and is kind to her and makes her feel warm inside, stupid Dahyun that caught stupid Mina staring at her like she wanted to melt the younger just with a look, like she was the most precious thing in the world and she wanted Dahyun to feel all the love she has for her.

 

" It's almost 11pm, you should go home, it's okay. I had fun, thank you. " Mina removes both  the sheets and her feet from Dahyun's legs after they finish a movie, the younger gets up and starts putting on a lether jacket as Mina leaves to open the door.

" Well then, you're my ex girlfriend now huh? " Dahyun jokes and Mina can only faintly smile. _Why did I say that, so unecessary._

" Yep, it's time to say goodbye, now I can finally lose weight. " Dahyun was about to ask what she meant but then she thought that them 'breaking up'  was of course leading to the older not coming by the shop to buy cakes again.

" Yeah... it was nice hanging out with you these past few weeks. " 

Mina hums with a smile on her face and steps back. " So... goodbye? "

Dahyun nods cause she can't speak anymore, if she does words she shouldn't say would come out of her damn mouth. 

" I'm... going to close the door now. I'll see you... when I see you. " Mina forces out a giggle and Dahyun just nods again.

Mina's eyes starts getting teary and Dahyun's heart breaks as she sees the older girl slowly breaking down" Ah... I'm stupid, we said we wouldn't cry didn't we... " she laughs, the younger walks forward as the door behind her closes, Mina looks at the latter in shock and tries to proceed what was happening with her teary eyes, Dahyun hugs her so tight that the older can feel how the other is trembling so much that both of them fall down on their bottom. Dahyun's back is resting on the now closed door and Mina with all her weight on the younger one.

Mina gently pushes the younger away and the two lock gazes, no words were needed, only Mina's soft hand on Dahyun's cheek and her soft lips on Dahyun's undereye.

" Hey... listen to me. I'm okay... I'm sorry for tearing up, seriously, don't worry about me. "

Dahyun nods and this time she's the one to kiss the spot where Mina's tears started to fall. Then her forehead, her nose, and the corner of her lips. She parts ways and sees a blushing Mina trying to contain what seems to be either a smile or a cry.

" Stop being cute, how am I supposed to leave you. " Dahyun sighs and hides her faces behind her hair.

" Stop hugging me and kissing me, how am I supposed to let you go. " Mina retorts back, her head resting on Dahyun's shoulder.

" Wow this really hurts. It sucks, I really don't want to let you go. " says Dahyun.

Mina sniffs lightly and lets out a giggle before looking back up and into Dahyun's eyes. " Right now, you're just feeling pity. Don't mistake this feeling. "

The younger looked down confused, was the feeling she had really pity? Nayeon's words were spinning around her brain, why wouldn't she like Mina?

" Because you still love Chaeyoung. " the older girls gets up and offers Dahyun a hand.

" Huh? Did I say it out loud? "

" No, I got a feeling that you were thinking of a reason of why you wouldn't like me. "

" Got me... " Dahyun forces out a laugh and walks out of the door once again. " Good night... Maybe not immediately, but one day, come to our shop again ok? "

" Yep! Good night. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" Jihyo... I need you. " Dahyun rings the bell at Jihyo's door and the older comes out with her oversized pijamas and sleepy face.

" Oh my! Dubu what are you doing here this late? "

" I told Mina... everything... but now... I don't know... " the younger started to tear up, Jihyo always had this effect on her, she would easily express everything to the older without even wanting to. That's why there were no secres between the two.

" Alright come inside, girls night, I've got some soju too! "

Dahyun comes inside and lies flat on the couch while Jihyo grabs some snacks and alcohol, everything comes out better with the help of drinks.

" So, did you end things with this Mina girl? " the older opens up a pack of chips and takes a mouthful of them.

" Yes... but a part of me really didn't want to. A part of me is glad  and the other regrets it all. "

" And...? "

" And I don't know! "

" Since I don't want to answer this for you, why do you think you regret it in the first place? "

" Because... at some point I did start to like her... but I still feel like I love Chaeyoung. "

" Bingo. The answer is... you like both. "

" So, what do I do? "

" Lay low... figure out your feelings, you already sort of ended things with this Mina girl and I don't think you're going to see Chaeyoung that much. "

Dahyun bites her lips, Jihyo was right, she thought she should go and search for Chaeyoung once again but maybe not seeing her WAS the right solution. She sleeps at Jihyo's and Dahyun is glad because it has been a while since their last sleepover, the older was too busy with her work meanwhile Dahyun was oversea.

Jihyo wanted all the details about Mina, how the two had met, why did she start liking her after what seemed like an eternety of Dahyun wanting only Chaeyoung and no one else and most of all, she wanted to see what she looked like.

The younger did take a picture with Mina just once, during this one day girl thingy. The older had wanted a cute picture where Dahyun hugged her from behind while cutely kissing her cheek.

" I must say Kim Dahyun, this does not look that fake. "

" Because I did- no... I do like her. "

" At least you have that figured out! Oh and... " Jihyo looks at the younger with a thumbs up " she's really pretty. As expected of Kim Dahyun. "

" Hey, what do you take me for? Some kind of girl that only likes pretty ones? " Dahyun lightly pushes the older and laughs.

" Try to deny it? Remember Naeun from middle school? She was your first crush and she was the prettiest girl in the school? Then Chaeyoung is quite the looker herself, you know yourself she was pretty popular. "

" ...fine. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This "pause" period was working pretty well, Dahyun concentrated on her work which made Nayeon happy too. Mina was nowhere to be seen ( which was understandable ) and it's not like Chaeyoung would show up out of the blue.

" How's it going with Jeongyeon anyway? " said the younger while decorating her new chocolate mint cake.

" He.he.he. " Nayeon laughs arrogantly " That girl finally asked me out, took ages. But finally, a joy for me. "

" Really?! Finally! How? I want the details! " Dahyun puts down her utensils and faces the smirking bunny.

" Well, you know that we'd always go out almost every week-end so it was basically like we were already girlfriends but with no official titles... This saturday she took me to an unusual place! Because, usually we would go and hang out at her home, or watch a movie outside, theme parks and all those things you usually do on dates you know? This time though, we went out at night and she took me to this cliff and did the cutest thing ever. " Nayeon blushes and smiles like an idiot just remembering.

" Spill it! "

" You know how she hates anything cheesy right? But this time, she did it herself! "

 

\- Nayeon POV -

" Hey, Jeongyeon where are you taking me? "

" Shhh just follow me. And keep your eyes closed! "

The two had just got off the car and the younger immediately put something over Nayeon's eyes and grabbed her by the wrist.

" Even if I opened them, you put this thing over my eyes, I can't see anything. "

" Good. " Jeongyeon chuckles and that's enough for Nayeon to feel happy, although she's still nagging. " Ok... we're here... " 

Nayeon was about to remove the thing over her eyes, when she felt two hands stopping her. 

" Wait." 

" Oh c'mon, what's happening. "

" Patience, Im Nayeon."

With what little the older could hear, she heard the sound of a lighter and suddenly her vision that surrounded by darkness could see a bit of orange light in the corners. It was starting to get warmer in this chilly night, so she had guessed that Jeongyeon lit up a fire.

" You can remove it... but promise not to laugh. "

Nayeon gulps, what just a few seconds ago was the feeling of wanting to remove the damn thing turned into sudden hesitation, Jeongyeon sounded serious and stuttery which made her nervous herself.

" Ok... I promise. " As she removes the blindfold she's greeting with bright light coming from the fire, a spectacular view and the girl she so much liked sitting by the fire with a... drum thingy? in her hands.

Jeongyeon started to cough and it finally hit Nayeon. Was this going to be a serenade? How did she not know that the younger could sing?

" 1... 2... 3... " she starts the beat with the drum.

 

 _All day I’d be crazy busy_  
But I still think of you whenever I can  
Since when did you live inside of me?  
I smile so much because of you

 _When I’m with you and my friends_  
I carefully become happy  
When I happen to sit next to you  
I feel like I have the whole world

_I’m getting more comfortable with all of you  
Your soft smile and your gentle voice_

_You, even though I still can’t tell you_  
But, you know I really like you  
Maybe it’s not love yet  
But honestly, I really like you

_When we accidentally meet eyes  
I quickly stare at my feet for no reason_

_My heart is slowly going to you  
The only ones who didn’t know in this world are you and me_

_You, I don’t know how good I’ll be_  
But, I really want to be by your side  
Day by day, this feeling grows  
More than usual, I really like you

_How would it feel if we held hands?  
If we kissed?_

_You, even though I still can’t tell you  
But, you know I really like you_  
 _Maybe it’s not love yet_  
But honestly, I really like you

 

Nayeon now had this huge grin all over her face while the younger one was looking down, it was one of those rare times she got to see a shy Jeongyeon. She walks over to the girl and helps put the drum down while sitting herself into Jeongyeon's lap. ( Hanging out too much with Jeongyeon made her become too bold )

" How would it feel like if we held hands? " Nayeon sings the lines as she interlaces her fingers with Jeongyeon's.

" If we kissed? " She looks down to her lips, their two heads get closer. Nayeon doesn't actually kiss her, she just wanted to tease her, but it seem like the younger had other plans in mind.

Jeongyeon moves her head closer and captures the older's lips. She bites her lower lip earning a surprised squeal from Nayeon, who grins afterwards and clasps her fingers against Jeongyeon's neck while the former hugs the older and it turns into a fight of who pulls the other closer.

Nayeon is the first to push away from the younger, heavy breathing and Jeongyeon pulls her closer again. " You're mine now Im Nayeon. "

\- end of Nayeon POV -

 

" Wow... that was unexpected. I didn't think of her as that type. " Dahyun snorts at the thought of chic looking Jeongyeon doing that sort of event. Goes to show how love can change people.

" Yeah... she makes me really happy. I'm glad I got to know you Dahyun, if not for you and your friends... I might have not met her. " Nayeon giggles and shuffles the younger's hair.

" You're welcome, I'm glad to see you this happy. "

" And I'M glad that you took a break from both Chaeyoung and Mina. "

Suddenly the sound of the door opening intterups their conversation and Dahyun gets up to greet the costumer. What she didn't expect though, was the girl who Nayeon just named to be there. in fron of her.

" Welcome...! " Dahyun slaps herself mentally trying to control her emotions.

" Hello. I... would like to talk to you? " Chaeyoung, no, Nana asks.

" M-me? Why? " Goddamn it Dahyun, did you really have to stutter right at that moment?

" Yes... if you can, please? " Nana had determined eyes that made Dahyun curious. So she accepted, how could she even say no to her in the first place.

" Nayeon, mind watching the store? " the older had a frown in her face but she still nodded, disapproval aura coming out from all her pores and hitting Dahyun.

Nana buys one strawberry cake and offered some coffee to Dahyun, which she refused because she wasn't the coffee type, and it saddened her that Chaeyoung didn't remember anymore.

" So... umh... what did you want to talk about? " Dahyun clears her throat and carefully asks.

" You... know who I am right? " Nana sits closer and it takes Dahyun aback.

" Y-yeah? You're Nana? " Stutter, once again. Now the older really wanted to punch herself.

" No... I mean, before... "

" I... I don't know what you're talking about. "

" Don't lie to me. You may have fooled my sisters but I knew you were staring at me the other day, and so when I got home and thought about it I figured that maybe... no, surely, you knew me before I -became- Nana. "

" Seriously, I don't. " as much as Dahyun wanted to spill everything, all the effor she put in these past few weeks will go down the drain. Plus, who knows what would happen, Chaeyoung might get shocked to learn about her parents, or she might start having identity crisis... And Dahyun didn't want that, the younger had already gone through so much, if knowing that part of the past was going to avoid any of those, then she was willing to sacrifice all the time they spent together.

" Liar. Please, tell me. It's my right! You're the only one who can help me... I will not leave my current family, but still, I want to know my real parents. What I was like before, my real name... everything... please... ? " Nana's voice started cracking in the middle, nervousness showing on her face but still too much pride to break down and cry.

" I.. really don't know. I'm sorry. " Dahyun bites her lower lip and looks away, because Chaeyoung's piercing eyes made it harder to keep her sanity.

" Ok... " the younger says, almost whispering, and Dahyun sees her clenching her fist and looking disappointed " Well then, I'll be on my way. " she bows and leaves the older girl frozen like a stone.

Afterwards Dahyun calls of her friends again, she needed all the support she could get right now or otherwise... she doesn't even know. When they get there the girl tells them everything and while Jihyo and Sana both had a perplexed expression, the youngest of them all just had to throw in one of her comments.

" As expected of my friend, real smart. " said Tzuyu.

" That's not the point! " Sana scolds her girlfriend while lightly slapping her hand.

" I don't know what to do... if she still has that bit of Chaeyoung in her like we already saw, then she won't give up that easily. " said Dahyun frustrated as she brushes her hair behind with her hand.

" Would it be that bad if you told her what happened? " asks Nayeon

" Yes! Imagine if... something happens to her, you know how in movies people who suddenly regain memory start feeling sick and stuff... "

" But those are movies Dahyun. This might be your chance to get her back. For real. " 

" I don't know about that... I think Dahyun is right here, Nayeon. " Jihyo nods.

" What? That something would happen to Nana like in those films? "

" No, but, maybe? I'm no psicologist but when you learn some information that you forgot all of a sudden wouldn't it trigger something in your head? " 

All of them sigh in unison, there was no escape from this, Dahyun can only keep her sanity for so long, if Chaeyoung kept asking her like today it would be a matter of time for the older to just tell her everything because A) She's Chaeyoung for effin sake, someone who has been the love of her life and center of her attention for years and B) Dahyun was weak to crying people, she's the type that emphatizes too much.

" Why don't you try to use this at your advantage, if Chaeyoung really WILL keep bugging you about it, then use that time to hang out with her and get to know this Nana girl that she became, maybe instead of revealing it all at one go she'll remember herself while hanging out with you. " said Tzuyu casually.

" ...Oh... that was really smart. " Jihyo praised the younger, while Sana just seemed to fall in love with her girlfriend all over again since she went closer to hug her while inderectly telling all of them ' _she's mine_ ' or at least, that's how Dahyun saw it.

" Yeah and I could... take her to the places we've been before maybe that'll help too! " suddenly the grim face turned into a bright eyesmile as Dahyun nodded.

_I hope it's going to work out though..._

As they all expected and predicted, Nana really did show up again. Dahyun didn't want to ask the girl out immediately (more like, she didn't have the guts to), the latter would buy a cake as an excuse to stare at the older, which by the way made her want to die inside,  and as she paid for her meal she would ask Dahyun the same question " Please? I know you know... I'll keep coming here until you tell me " It ends up that after a week of Nana coming by, the older finally has the guts to ask her out.

" Where you taking me? Someplace where we've been before? " she asks excited.

" ...I told you I don't know you, well, I didn't know you. "

" Then... why are you taking me out? "

" Because you looked cute trying your best and you kept buying cakes at our shop I've figured I wanted to become your friend for real and not just a girl you think knew the you before. " Dahyun turns around as she hears that the younger stopped following her. 

Nana sighs " I'm sorry but... that's really my top priority... if you're not going to tell me anything and continue this pretend like you don't know me game I might as well go "

" Ouch, you're not even going to consider me as a friend? " Dahyun joked but it seemed like the younger sensed the sadness behind it as she looks up at her straight in the eye.

" ... fine. But a quick hang out, I have to be home early because I need to cook the dinner with sis. "

Dahyun decides to take her to what used to be their favourite ice-cream shop. It was a cute shop that school girls often visited, it had all sort of flavours and topping you could put, and even a yogourt section of its own where you could make your own cup of yougurt. Chaeyoung would usually go for vanilla and strawberry with some chestnuts to top it off while Dahyun went full on chocolate with some sprinkles on top. And the older smiles at the thought as she sees Nana still picking the same strawberry flavour, but this time with cream, something did change, a bit.

They sit by the windows and Nana gulps the ice cream down as the older stares at her admiring her features after what had been years, she never get to look at her properly and somehow she just wished she could stop the time so that she could hug the younger like she used to, play with her with the ice cream as they used to. There was this one time Chaeyoung put a bit of ice cream on Dahyun's pointy nose and got her mad because she wanted to enjoy the icecream peacefully, but then it ended up awkward because she had the brilliant idea of licking it off her nose which startled both of them as they turned red like a strawberry. No licking things off anymore, they both guessed.

" What are you smiling at me like that for? " Nana asks with an eyebrow raised.

" Oh.. I'm sorry, you just seemed to enjoy the ice cream so much it got me smiling. " Dahyun laughs nervously.

" What, you've never seen someone enjoy their ice cream? I don't believe you. " the younger chuckles and she follows her with a genuine laugh, this time.

After enjoying their ice cream, Dahyun decides to walk Nana home, much to the younger's opposition to it, saying stuff like -you're a girl too, why would you walk me home, it's dangerous for you too- but after the older insisted she just went along with it. Thanks to this, Dahyun learned that the incident with her parent really did leave some  traumatic scar to the latter. Nana would get startled everytime a car was too loud while passing or when they yanked their horn, she'd never walk too close to the road and be at least one meter away from it.

" Ok, until here then. I don't want you to to go home late too, you're just one year older than me after all. " Nana stops at the crossroad.

" Fine, be careful ok? "

" Yep! Thanks see y-  AHH! " Nana screams as she almost falls off and a car speeds by.

" BE CAREFUL... CHAEYOUNG! " Dahyun yells as she sprints forward and pulls the younger in her arms and they both fall down with Nana lying on top of the older.

 

 

 

_" Ch... C-Chaeyoung...? "_


	4. It's not the same anymore

**Mina's flashback.**

A bad day at work, we all have them, either your boss scolded you because of a mistake or you're dealing with frustrating customers that you still have to smile at and help because that's your job. Mina is not the type to get into fights and lose patience, so when a guy over the phone gets into her nerves it's a miracle she didn't hang up on his face.

Working at a videogame company is pretty fun, sometimes it's not like work because you just enjoy spending time with your collegues and share the same interest with the customers that come and ask you for informations. Sometimes you even get to play the games before the actual release date since the company wants to test how it can work with different type of people.

Mina could say that she enjoys her job a lot, it's still hard because you have stand on you heels a lot of time so she gets back-aches easily, and sometimes crazy hardcore fans hang out outside of the building and come inside trying to sneak around, and it's tiring.

Oh but today's guy, the one on the phone, he was able to almost unleash the inner bad side of Mina, this girl wasn't the type to curse but that guy? She just wanted her to. Thankfully, a job is a job and instead of sounding unprofessional she passed the line over to the head receptionist.

After dealing with someone like that, Mina thought of treating herself some sweets and as she strolled around with her car she found a newly opened shop that she had never seen before. The outer design was cute and when she took a peek inside the cakes looked super yummy, basically the perfect shop. As she made her way inside she was immediately greeted with a bright voice "Welcome!" which takes her aback but once she looks at the source of the voice she sees a girl with her hair up in a ponytail and a warm welcoming smile. It felt pretty nice seeing a 'genuine' one like that.

" Hello... " Mina makes her way to the counter while slowly looking around again.

" What can I get you mam? " 

" I... would like... umh... what's a good one? " she knew she sounded stupid but somehow the staring eyes of the girl made her a bit nervous, maybe that's how some of her costumers felt like when she stared too much at them.

" You could get our recommendation of the day! " the girl points her hand at a banana flavoured cake with some cute design over it, and when you look at it closer the effor put in the cake can be clearly seen.

" Then, I'll take that. " Mina nods.

" Eat here or take away? " She slices a piece of cake and looks up making eye contact once again.

" I'll... eat it at home. "

" Ok! Then it's 3000 won. " the girl wraps the cake up nicely in a box before handing it over.

" Here you go. " she pays up and grabs the cake box.

" Thank you so much, come again! " the girl bows and smiles Mina bows at the girl before making her way outside.

Mina finds herself coming back to the shop more times than she actually thought, using bad customers as an excuse to come there at least twice a week to see the cute girl. You'd think that in that spawn of time she'd be able to catch her name or even have short convo about the how you do's but no, all they exchanged was a " _welcome, recommendation of the day, thank you, have a nice day_ " but it was enough for Mina. One thing she would always admire is the girl's hair, everytime it would change, sometimes she had a high ponytails, sometimes cute pigtails, a bun, or pucca styled hair, it was like her hair had her own fashion show which she found super adorable.

Once she catches her name though, Mina is not happy about it, _Dahyun_ , that's right, but who's that girl? a bunny toothed girl was in the counter instead and yelled her crush's name like her dear life depended on it, once Mina sees the sole reason she's been coming to this shop making her way inside from what she assumed was the kitchen, she was partly glad she finally knew her name and partially... upset because of all the skinship she did with the other girl who was named Nayeon.

Were they girlfriends? Whenever she came back and that Nayeon girl was there, she would hug Dahyun from behind and do all sort of clingy flirtatious things, sometimes Dahyun would push her away laughing and sometime she would just let her do. Aside from that, Mina was pretty content too, whenever Dahyun was at the counter she didn't say "what can I get you" anymore but " the usual? " which made her feel pretty aknowledged, she was a certified usual costumer.

When Mina finally has the conversation she so wanted, it's the most casual way possible. She was out with some collegues for a disco and there she was. Mina was feeling pretty chill and decided to postpone going to dance and have a drink instead when she sees someone a few sit away plop down and it didn't take that long for her to recognize who she was. Dahyun kept drinking and Mina kept (creepingly) staring at her, though avoiding eye contact whenever the latter would turn around because she probably felt her presence. So, once the alcohol hits and she's at point where " _you only live once_ " and " _she's so cute_ " is all going on through her head when the subject of her interest turns around and stares at her confused (probably trying to figure out who she was) this time she keeps the eye contact even though deep down she wanted to die cause just Dahyun's eyes boring holes through her made her feel weak. 

Thankfully it turns out that the interest was not one sided as Dahyun asks for her number, and Mina wanted to scream into that tiny bathroom because she confirmed that that Nayeon girl was firstly not her girlfriend and that the latter remembering her AND asking for her number must mean something! So, when days passes and the so awaited text doesn't come, Mina's pride is a bit hurt. She wanted to go to the shop and ask but at the same time she wondered if would too clingy, the two were barely at a worker - costumer relationship yesterday after all... but ultimately, her feet end up in front of the damn shop and once they're inside she caughts a glimpse of a surprised Kim Dahyun with her oh so pretty (nervous) smile.

She learns all about 'Chaeyoung', and knows that she should feel jealous but instead in a way that made her like Dahyun more, because Loving someone for that look was a really big commitment, and deep down Mina wished that someday she'd be the subject of all of that affection. Which, does happen, for a bit. They " _go for a coffee_ " whenever the occasion permits it, and what before were simple greeting change into straight up long ass convos about life and interest and lowkey flirts.

Dahyun becomes her little sunshine. Instead of going to her shop and eating cakes when a bad costumer comes, now she has a Kim Dahyun who is able to make her smile with so little effort that it baffles Mina. How did the younger girl have so much impact on her?  how was she able to make her so incredibly fond of her? Mina had been in love a few times, but it was the first time she had been love struck at fist sight and felt so damn comfortable with someone, it just felt right. Having Dahyun by her side, regardless of being officialy girlfriends or not, it felt right, like when all the all the pieces fit the puzzle.

So, when the latter decides to stop it all because Chaeyoung showed up, Mina feels like her whole world just crumbled, she was so sure that the feelings she had for the younger reached her, but they didn't. They stop meeting, they stop texting, Mina doesn't even drive by the shop because every sole memory of Dahyun made it hard for her to breath. But this was fine, because her little sunshine was going to be happy, because Dahyun's happiness and smile was enough for Mina to feel like she made the right choice, because she hated how she even for one second was able to make Dahyun sad when they had to bid goodbye.

After all, Mina would fall in love with someone else... right?

**End of Mina's flashback**

 

 

 

 

 

" Chaeyoung? " the girl repeats once again, startled, confused and her hands slowly going from the ground to Dahyun's shoulder " what do you mean? hey? is that my real name?! "

Dahyun keeps silent, only a gulp escapes as she diverts her eyes anywhere but looking into Chaeyoung's.

" ANSWER ME! " she yells, earning the stare and looks from the people around, Dahyun had to thank god there were only a few and this place wasn't crowded.

" Before that... please get off of me, you're kinda making it hard for me to breath. " says Dahyun, and Nana looks down and sees their position before quickly getting up and becoming red.

" I guess this was going to happen eventually huh... " 

Chaeyoung calls home, informing her parents that she would stay overnight at a friend's house. They walk home in silence, while Dahyun contemplates what to say and what to leave out and the younger of two keeps mumbling her own name to try and remember anything that comes to mind.

Once they reach home, Dahyun sees a note left by Nayeon saying that she would have a pijama party with Jeongyeon, Momo and Chungha at the Yoo's house, perfect timing, the older girl being at home would just complicate things since she's full on team Myoui Mina.

Chaeyoung awkwardly sits on the sofa and Dahyun grabs them both a can of beer because honestly, Dahyun could take anything that would help her say anything to who has been the love of her life for the longest time. 

" So.... my name is Chaeyoung? " the younger fiddles with the can, not looking at Dahyun.

" Yes... Son Chaeyoung. " Dahyun sighs and opens the can while gulping down a bit of it.

" And... my parents? "

" Ok umh... the reason why you lost your memories in the first place, as you know is because you had an accident, a car one to be precise. You were on a trip with your parents when... it all happened and... they... d-didn't make it. "

" Oh. " Chaeyoung as a O shape while slowling nodding and closing her mouth to bite her lip. " anything else you know about me...? Well, the old me... like... what I liked, did I have a boyfriend... also, what are we? best friends, childhood friends, just friends? "

Dahyun gulps " You really liked art, so much that you were considering being an artist. Oh, and also strawberries that's why I was surprised when I saw that your taste didn't change. And we... the two of us... were sort of like bestfriends. "

" I see! Ok... " the younger starts thinking " ... still can't remember anything. It's not going to be that easy huh. " a bitter smile is plastered all over her face, how frustrating must it be to want to remember but your mind won't collaborate with you.

" Mhh... I know that I keep bothering you but... would you mind taking me places we used to go to? "

" Actually... we went into one of those places today. " Dahyun chuckles " I wanted to make you remember without me having to say anything but it seems like the plan backfired me. "

" Hey umh, do you have a photo of us? I want to see how I looked like. "

" I'm afraid I don't, I changed phones and my old sd card is back at my parent's apartment. " Lie, there were waaay to many photos of them, but between them cuddling, kissing and all those couple photos there was nothing Dahyun could show her. Chaeyoung lets out an okay before looking down disappoined at her can once again.

" Ok, tell you what. Let's go to sleep I'll bring you somewhere tomorrow. "

 

 

 

 

 

Dahyun slept better than she thought she would, having Chaeyoung over AND on the same bed as her wasn't exactly the brightest idea, but she could hug her all she wanted because friends do that too, and oh, how she missed her fragrance. She might have changed perfume but Chaeyoung still smelled like... Chaeyoung. You know how your skin has a body fragrance of its own, and her 'ex' had this babyish addictive one that sort of calmed Dahyun down (thank to it she was able to sleep).

It's morning and the sunlight started creeping up on her face as she's the first one to wake up, meanwhile Chaeyoung who was facing her had the sunlight on her back. Dahyun took a moment to admire those features that she used to look at almost everyday. That cute mole on her lower lip that she would always kiss, her plump and oh so kissable lips, her long eye lashes and those piercing yet gentle eyes that used to only look at her. She missed this, she missed waking up beside the love of her life, she missed morning stinky breath kisses, she missed lazy cuddles because they were both still sleepy, she missed the tickle fights because none of the two would get up, she... she missed Chaeyoung. And she was finally there, without memories, but she was there.

" What are you doing Kim Dahyun... "  Dahyun whispers to herself, then she grab a pillow to hit Chaeyoung lightly " wake up sleepy head! "

" Nghh... a bit more... " Chaeyoung opens one eye slightly and sees that it's 6 am " why are you even up so early... "

" I have work to do. I'll get ready, once you're up come down and have breakfast. " Dahyun gets up, thankfully today Nayeon was the one in charge of opening up the shop and making the morning preps.

" ...kay. "

After going downstairs she's greeted by the pleasing smell of freshly baked bread and an Im Nayeon really focused on her decorating. Nayeon is super clumsy in her daily life, sometimes she even seemed like the younger of the two, but whenever she was at the kitchen her personality does a 360 and this side of her is why Dahyun crushed on the girl when they were in France (plus, Nayeon is cute. No, really extremely pretty).

" 'morning. "

" Hey, why are you so late? Usually you'd  be up before me even if it's my turn. " Nayeon looks up and giggles before going back to her cake again.

" I... have someone in my bed. "

Nayeon drops the cute sculture she just made with sugar (which almost breaks) and looks at Dahyun in disbelief " WHAT? ...who?? Mina!? " she smiles happily but once the younger answers it slowly disappears into a forced smile.

" ...Chaeyoung, but... we didn't do anything it was just literally... sleeping together. "

" So... does she remember? are you two back together? "

" No, she just knows her name because I blurted it out on panic, other than that nothing. "

" Ok... so what is your plan now? "

" I'm still going to try to make her remember herself. But Nayeon... I think I'm weird, I don't want her to remember the part were the two of us were a thing... Is it because I'm afraid of confronting her and all the broken promises? What would I do when she'll tell me I didn't fight for her... I... "

The older sighs and puts a hand over Dahyun's shoulder " I've been pretty open about how I think Mina did good for you and I want to think that your feelings for her also have to do with this... Good luck kid, you're going to need it. Now, let's go back to work. "

 

 

 

 

If Dahyun was going to make Chaeyoung remember anything, then the best way to do it was to take her to the one place Chaeyoung loved the most. It was a place where Dahyun felt like shooting herself because of how bored it could get, but the younger would be enchanted as she strolled through the different hallways. A museum.

" A museum? " she snorts " really? "

" I told you before, you were an artsy person. Maybe the artist inside of you will awaken if I make you see your favourite museum. "

It wasn't an historical or famous museum with equally as famous paintings/sculptures. It was a plain simple museum with aesthetic written all over it, but the best part is that actually one of Chaeyoung's paitings was hanging in one of the rooms. Chaeyoung had casually sent in because Dahyun had forced her to for the museum competition, and surprisingly it got the 3rd place and the girl even won money.

" These actually look pretty good... " says the younger while looking around.

" You didn't like these back then. " Dahyun remembers how the latter had lowkey insulted those for being 'too common' and 'no emotion what so all'. But here she was now as Nana liking them and totally ignoring the ones she used to fawn over before.

" I didn't? Oh... what about this one? This is... beautiful. " She nods and Dahyun gets a bit surprised, either she didn't realize or damn her past self was still somewhere in there to make her seem like a narcissist admiring her own painting.

" ...who made it Nana? "

" It says... Son Chaeyoung- ... wait, what? "she turns around and looks at the older girl with wide open eyes. " I made this...?! "

The painting was a casual portrait of a girl playing the piano, a black background that made whoever was watching it focus only on the girl with long wavy hair, her face not shown, only her back. The details of the delicate white fingers placed on the wood piano which made vines with flowers come out instead of notes. It didn't take two looks to guess that the portrait about Dahyun.

" This is you right? "

" Yes. We used to hang out a lot after school and one time while I was playing the piano you sketched this and then I forced you to paint it because I knew it could turn out really good. "

" ... _Il suono della mia preziosa fanciulla_... what language is this? Why did I gave this such a weird title " Chaeyoung snorts.

" It's italian, if I'm not wrong it meant something like T _he sound of my precious maiden_ "

" I must have really been in love with you to paint this so beautifully. Are you sure we were only bestfriends? " the younger turns around and  sticks her tongue out playfully.

Dahyun laughs nervously " Well you did love me a lot. "

" Oh, so you didn't? " the younger fakes crying and Dahyun lightly punches her shoulder.

" Let's keep going. "

 

 

 

 

 

A week after, Dahyun decides to take Chaeyoung to a mall they used to go every time they had the possibility to, they would usually go around to windows shop and then stop by the arcade to play a bit before going to that tiny space called karaoke booth and sing their heart out, it was their go to thing because afterwards nothing felt better than a cold bubble tea.

" I went here already, with my sisters... " Chaeyoung stops walking when she sees the large mall in front of her.

" Really? But, not with me right? Maybe if we do all the stuff we used to here then maybe...? " 

" Alright fine... " 

There are lots of things that changed about Chaeyoung, the younger girl was not the best basketball player so whenever they played it at the arcade Dahyun would always win and get a wish as a price, but this time the younger easily manages to make a high score. Then, it's time for DDR where Chaeng was probably the best player of the arcade (that's why CHG was top 5 in most of the song rankings), but now the girl could barely hit any notes on normal mode.

Dahyun pants and proudly laughs out loud " Ha. Ha. Ha. "

Chaeyoung, who was equally tired still had her hands on her knees while looking at the older with a pout " That's not fair I never played this. "

" You used to be the champ though, look at that CHG, it stands for CHaeyounG "

" Well, you'd think my body will remember while my mind doesn't... I guess not. " the younger has a bitter smile on her face.

" ...how about some karaoke? maybe singing our songs will make you remember! " Dahyun drags the girl to the tiny space called karaoke booth, it was small enough for 2 people (maybe 3) and it was usually filled with students who sang at the top of their lungs to let out the stress from school. 

" What were ' _our_ ' songs? "

" First of all, Big Bang's Haru Haru. " Dahyun scrolls through the songs before deciding to just type the title in the search bar.  The two of them had several songs that they MUST sing whenever they're together and with a karaoke machine in front of them, one of the being this and the other two Yoon Mirae's Black Happiness and Lee Seunggi's Let's Go On a Journey.

Chaeyoung knows all of the songs but somehow the feeling isn't there. They'd start serious with those first 2 songs but once Lee Seung Gi's song would come on their hair would go everywhere because of the head banging but this time none of those happen and while the younger is still hype all she does is lightly move her body in rhythim while singing.

 

" Rembered anything? " After the karaoke they stop for a nice bubble tea near the arcade, Dahyun gets a caramel flavoured one with the normal boba balls inside while Chaeyoung somehow goes for the strawberry one with leeches balls.

" Absolutely blank. " They both sigh " Hey, it's okay... you know what? enough about me. The two of us were bestfriends but I've been so caught up on myself that I never asked about you. "

Dahyun chuckles and sips a bit of bubble tea while munching down the bobas " What do you want to know? "

" Do you have a boyfriend?? Or, well,  how did you learn to make your cakes so good? "

" Bzzt I don't have a boyfriend. And, I went oversea in France to study there for a few years. "

" Wow! That's nice I wish I could travel that far... "

" Yeah... you once said you'd become an artist so that we could study in France together, but I think you were joking. "

" ...It feels so weird, I really do seem like such a different person, sure some tastes and characteristic still stayed but... for example, me being the master in that Dance Dance Revolution game? Damn I must have had a lot of time on my hands. " Chaeyoung laughs as she recalls her top score.

" Are you dissing yourself? " Dahyun giggles " If you still remembered then you could've battled with Mina I'm sure that girl would be able to beat your master scores. It's a shame she preferes the other type of games in that arcade. " she recalls that one time Mina was the one to invite her in this arcade, Dahyun laughed because it was such a teenage boy choice but she liked the fact that Mina seems like such a princess type when in fact she asks people out in a arcade to show off her basketball and whack-a-mole skills.

" Mina? " Chaeyoung asks, still drinking the bubble tea.

" Oh... she's one of my... friends. " it has been a while since Dahyun thought about the older girl, the sudden recall of her made her heart sting a little.

" Had a fight? "

" ...something like that. "

" Seems like you really like her. " Chaeyoung smiles, which takes Dahyun aback, why would she say that?

" Why? "

" Well, you looked like you have been forcing yourself to hang out with me so that I can get my memories back, but earlier when you mentioned this Mina girl suddenly I actually saw you happy... and sad. " Chaeyoung finishes her bubble tea and starts boring holes into the plastic wrapping on the top " Can I ask why you two fought? "

" We did not fight! It's... it's more complicated than that. "

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Let's go? "

" Yeah... "

They pay up their respective share since Chaeyoung kept insisting. Another thing that didn't change about the younger was how direct she was with her skinship, she casually linked their arms, and when Dahyun looked at her all she said was 'what? I want to get closer to my bestfriend' as she grins cutely.

What was wrong with Dahyun? She should be happy, overjoyed and just all the happy feelings in the world, but instead she forces out a smile and lets the younger do what she wants. One metion of Mina's name was able to make her mood change completely, she didn't want to admit it but somehow Dahyun was already used to Mina's presence in her life and she hated how she knew she liked the older girl and would think of her when she was with Chaeyoung.

 _It's not the same anymore_ , Nayeon, no, everyone had told her  that if she had met Chaeyoung and confronted her feelings, then she would realize that such a long time a part could change both of them, and it did somehow change Dahyun. She still loves Chaeyoung, A LOT. But what was different? She still wanted to protect her, she still wanted to hang out like they always did, talk about themselves and the long future ahead of them, talk about everything and anything, sing their favourite songs in the karaoke booth as their neck start to hurt because of the hair flipping, play DDR like their life depended on it... just, what was wrong? This feeling was only suffocating Dahyun.

 

They leave the shop and it seems like whenever Dahyun thinks of someone that person appears in front of her, because there she was, Myoui Mina in her always pretty self with a surprised look on her face. Her eyes travel from Dahyun's face to the part where she's linked to Chaeyoung and then to the girl in question herself, Dahyun could see a twitch in her lips, it's something Mina always did when she was nervous, but all she did was force a smile a walk past them in a hurry.

" Ok... that was weird, I guess you know her? "

Dahyun was frozen, it was the 2nd time she saw the gummy smile break into that forced one that screamed sadness all over it. She didn't like it. Mina is the kindest person on the earth and she did this to her. She knew her too well, she saw Mina's true smile too many times, because Mina would always smile at everysingle thing Dahyun did. 

" Heeey. Earth to Dahyun. "

Dahyun looks back to chase Mina with her eyes and sees the older almost fall down but she stabilizes herself while still walking really fast even with those high heels on her boots. Then she stops and looks back to where Dahyun and Chaeyoung were, the two make eye contact and Mina only smiles again but as she turns around Dahyun can see the slight tremble before the girl disappears into the large crowd.

" Dahyun? Are you okay? You're tearing up! "

" W-what? " Dahyun puts a finger on her face and feels it getting wet, her tears slowly falling down while the younger girl beside her pulled out some tissue in panic and wipes her tears. Dahyun stares at her and then back at where Mina's figure disappeared, her heart beating really painfully.

 _Oh_. Now she gets it.  _That's_ what's changed.

They're not Chaeyoung and Dahyun that hang out after school anymore.

Dahyun is not a kid at school, she has a stable job now. She's not the loner who constantly said 'I'd rather not go to parties' type anymore.

Dahyun had experienced first love with Chaeyoung and when the younger left she sealed the door to heart shut and threw the key away in a dark place where no one would find it.

Dahyun grew up.

At the realization, her feet move on their own as she breaks the connection between Chaeyoung and her to go and run for Mina. It's a desperate run, and it seems like she shuts down every other sound because Chaeyoung yelling her name barely gets in her ears.

" Mina... " The name keeps repeating on her head as she runs for her dear life, how did that penguin get away so fast? But Dahyun was going to find her, and she does. She finds her sitting outside the mall in a bench, kissed by the moonlight while wiping the tears that kept forming on her eyes.

Mina didn't deserve this.

Mina is beautiful.

Mina is kind.

Mina is caring.

_Mina somehow found the key and opened the door to her heart that she locked when Chaeyoung disappeared from her life._

Dahyun squats down, her legs in front of her chest but her bottom not touching the ground, and wipes the tear (of a once again surprised Mina) gently with her finger.

" D-Dahyun? What are you doing? " the older stutters and jumps a little at the touch of Dahyun fingers on her face.

" I don't know. " A lie. The younger laughs as she cutely looks up to Mina's still shocked face.

" What about Chaeyoung? Where did you leave her? " Mina blushes and avoids eye contact

" I told you... I don't know, my mind just sort of blanked out when I thought that you wold run away and cry in a corner. " 

" I don't know if I should feel offended by that... " the older finally giggles " so... you two were on a date? "

" I guess you can call it that, but not exactly. "

Mina nods while biting her lower lip.

" Hey, Myoui... why did I run to you? " Dahyun, who was still squatting down, asks breathless.

" How should I know? " there's a bit of a sarcastic yet still sad tone in how Mina replied to Dahyun.

" Mina, I think.... that I l- "

Mina puts a finger on the younger lips, stopping her from talking.

" No, stop-... I told you... it's just pity. It's okay Dahyun, I will get over you ok? " Mina reassures her and puts on her fake smile again.

" Why are you denying my feelings? Do really think I'd leave Chaeyoung for a possibility? "

" Dahyun I-... I don't want to get hurt. I don't like the probability. Maybe you do like me now but how can I know that when the chance pops up you not will run back to Chaeyoung? You've been so damn in love with her for so many years, even when she wasn't by your side anymore, a feeling like that doesn't change all of a sudden. "

" Because I like you. And that should be enough for you to trust in me. " Dahyun's serious tone makes Mina at her and the two stare at each other before the older frowns her eyebrows still unsure " I like you, Myoui Mina. I thought that after Chaeyoung, I would not be able to fall in love with anyone anymore, I thought that the L word was going to be forever reserved for her and it seemed like that until I finally met you. " Dahyun takes the older hands that were previously clenched into nervous fists and holds them. " I still love Chaeyoung, and that's never going to change because she's a big part of me, without her maybe I would not be the Dahyun you know right now. And that's okay, because first love never dies, she's always going to have a special place in my heart... But, Mina, right now the one who I want to rely on, the one I want to kiss, hug and tell everyone proudly that she's mine... that's you. Myoui Mina. So please, don't deny my feelings like that and say that it's pity... "

" ...I'm sorry Dahyun, I'm too selfish. I still don't know if words can convince me. " Mina has an unreadable expression on her face and Dahyun sighs, this was going to require some action. So, she slowly gets up while Mina looks at her in confusion, and finally kisses those lips that she wanted so much, the older girl tasted like mint and also salty tears, at first Mina keeps her eyes open in shock but then she closes them until Dahyun slowly backs away.

" Just saying but I haven't kissed anyone in years so if I'm not good then... you know... " Dahyun covers her face with her hair and squats down once again while Mina is left speachless.

" ... sit down next to me... " are the first words she says and when Dahyun follows the order what comes next surprises the younger " do it again... "

Dahyun blushes, but she won't ever deny a kiss to Myoui Mina, her feel like feet torling up inside of her shoes as electricity is sent to her back when Mina gets closer to grab Dahyun by the hip and moves her closer, she feels a grin and when they separate their faces for air all Mina keeps saying is " another one " or " again ". They kiss for about six times, when the sound of a text separates them and the sender makes Mina remove her hand from Dahyun's hip.

 

**\- Nana -**

Where r u. Don't just leave me here like this TT

Oiii Dahyun, who was that? I'm back at the arcade I still don't know how to go back pls help. zz

 

Dahyun looks at Mina and kisses her cheek before chukling. The older only gets up shocked muttering something along the lines of 'what are you doing'. The younger grabs her and makes her sit on her lap to make sure she gets a good look at the text she was about to send.

 

**\- Me -**

Sry >< That was Mina, I'm with her,  we were talking about her earlier...

She's the girl I like I didn't want her to misunderstand us

 

After a few minutes, a reply came.

 

**\- Nana -**

WHAT. Oh... OH! NO WAY! :O

Jk, it was so obvious, I may have lost my memories but I could see how your eyes sparkled when you talk about her ;) ;)

But still, you two come pick me up at least take me home with ur car plss

 

" What the hell. " says Dahyun in disbelief

"  You talked about me with her? " Mina giggles, and Dahyun buries her head to Mina's back, turning off the phone and hugging her " We should go and pick her up. "

" In a minute " Dahyun hugs the girl on her lap tightly while her senses get full of Mina, she smells good, she's a perfect fit in her arms and Dahyun loves the sound of her soft giggles. " Before that... you're my girlfriend now right? "

" I was hoping for it to be more romantic when you asked me out " Mina laughs out loud  " But yes, and you're MY girlfriend too. " 

She grabs Mina's hand and interlaces their fingers, she doesnt want her to feel insecure and Dahyun is going to do everything she can to not make the latter ever doubt her feelings.

They see Chaeyoung standing near the arcade playing with herphone and when she looks up from the device to meet Mina and Dahyun's hand interlocked a smile escapes from her lips.

" So... you two are gonna...? " 

" What are you saying " Dahyun pushes her lightly with her free hand as the younger of the tree playfully teases them and Mina just blushes.

" By the way I'm Hirai Nana, or... I guess Chaeyoung. "

" Myoui Mina. " she offers a hand shake which Chaeyoung gladly takes.

" Oh, nihongo desu ka? " she replies in japanese which Dahyun guess she learnt a bit from her sisters.

" Yes, you are too? " 

" Nono " Chaeyoung laughs " I just know the basics because of my sisters. "

" Oh... I see, well shall we go? " Mina smiles and looks at Dahyun.

" Home we go. "

 

Mina was about to go to the back seat when Dahyun opens the door to the front one indicating that she should sit next to her, Chaeyoung only rolls her eyes mumbling something like 'stupid couple' which makes them both blush.

Dahyun drives Chaeyoung in front of her house first, and when only her and Mina are left in the car a strange and awkward silence hits the car.

" umhh... " they both say in unison and giggle afterwards.

" Yes? " says Dahyun

" I can see why you like her. She's cute. " Mina smiles genuinely but Dahyun only frowns and grabs her hand while driving with one hand.

" Well, I have nice tastes in girls. " she caresses Mina's hand with her thumb and through the rear mirror she can see the older girl with slightly flushed cheeks and a grin on her lips.

" Mina. "

" Mhh? "

" You're really pretty. " Dahyun smiles micheviously.

" Stop it! " Mina lets go of Dahyun's hand and cover her face that got even redder than before.

" I mean it. " 

" Then I'm glad that you find me pretty and I was able to make you like me. "

" That's an understatement. " Dahyun parks her car and goes out to open the door for Mina, the older gets out of the car and Dahyun gives her quick a peck on the lips " I'm head over heels for you, Myoui Mina. "

" Dahyun... do you want me to go crazy? You're going to drive me insane... " Mina squints her eyes while her mouth reaches its highest pick.

" Fine, I'll stop. But let me walk you upstairs. " 

They go hand in hand in silence, just enjoying each other presence and occasionaly looking at each other with stupid smiles plastered on their faces. Once they reach the front of Mina's door the ' you go in first ' and ' no you leave first ' bullshit starts, not like they were even on a kdrama.

Mina hugs Dahyun tightly and captures her lips once again while enveloping her arms around her neck pulling her closer, and Dahyun might as well disappear into foam since that was enough to make her knees grow weak, if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want to fall possibly in front of Mina's neighbour then she would've already lost all the strenght.

" Can you stay over? " Mina separates opens the door slightly pulling Dahyun inside.

" W-what? " Dahyun stutters and Mina giggles.

" I want to wake up with you next to me, I don't want to feel like this was all a dream and I'll wake up regretting again the moment I let you go. "

" Fine, but you parents...? "

" You know they're rarely home. Plus, it's not like we're going to... you know... but if you want to I... "

Dahyun enters and pulls Mina inside cutely giving her another peck on the lips " Am I the one or are you the one who wants to? " she laughs " but, even if I find you extremely attractive I don't want to rush anything. "

" Who taught you to be this smooth? "

" No one, I'm just saying how I feel. And right now I really want to cook you dinner. "

" I'd be stupid to refuse such an inviting offer then. "

 

 

Dahyun cooks Mina one of the best meals she knew how to make, during her time in France, not only did she learn baking skills but she also occasionaly cooked a few french meals. With the ingredients that were inside of Mina's fridge, Dahyun tries  her to re-create something similiar to those, grabbing some bacon and wrapping it around the chicken breast, she puts a bit of vegetable oil and a piece of garlic in the pan and leaves it to cook while she grabs a few fresh vegetables and puts them all together with a few spices here and there. 

" Woow, I'm impressed. " Mina wraps her arms around Dahyun's waist with her head resting on her shoulder.

" It's a simple meal, nothing to be to impressed about. " Dahyun giggles

" Well, I take a lot of time to cook, I have measure everything and use all the tools I can, so when I see you do the total opposite... it's really attractive. " Mina kisses Dahyun's cheek and the younger gets super flustered, almost dropping the fork in her hand on the floor.

" Myoui Mina, unless you want this meal to be burnt you should let go of me. "

" You're cute when you're all embarassed, Kim Dahyun. " Mina backs away grinning and Dahyun finds it absolutely adorable.

 

Mina is pretty when she eat her meal deliciously like it's some expensive dish in a 5 star restaurant.

Mina is pretty when she looks up at Dahyun and is able to say 'I really like you' only from the look of her eyes.

Mina is pretty because she makes Dahyun feel warm inside and it's one of the best feelings in the world.

Mina is pretty when she snuggles closer to Dahyun when they sleep and Dahyun can smell the sweet shampoo scent and the warmth of the older's body.

Dahyun is extremely so in love with her when Mina cuddles with her and pats her head softly.

And it all clicks, it's perfect, it's just right. Dahyun knows when she wakes up next to Mina and it feels heart warming being in the older girls arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A month passes and it was probably one of the happiest moments of Dahyun's life.

" Oh c'mon we all knew she was going to end up with Mina right? " says Nayeon proudly.

" I thought she'd go back to Chaeyoung honestly. " Tzuyu shrugs her shoulder " but I'm glad you chose Mina, you're back to the annoying happy virus you were during our school days. "

" HEY! What do you mean annoying? " Dahyun headlocks Tzuyu " Do I need to remind you who's the older of the two. "

" Dahyun don't headlock my girlfriend, only I can bully her. " Sana pouts as she gets the two a part.

" You bullying Tzuyu? more like the other way around. " Jihyo snorts.

A bell rings and Nayeon immediately gets up to open the door.

" We're hereee! " Jeongyeon, Momo and Chaeyoung burst inside of the room with Nayeon following behind, hands in hands with Jeongyeon.

" Where's Mina? " asks Jeongyeon while looking around.

" She texted me a few minutes ago saying she's stuck in the traffic but she'll be here any minute... why? " Dahyun looks at the text on her phone.

" I wanted to announce something but I'll wait for her. " the older girl grins.

Talk about the devil and someone rings the bell once again, Mina enters the room calmly and greets everyone, giving a quick peck on the lips to Dahyun and sitting beside her on the sofa.

Jeongyeon clears up her throat " So... "

" You two are getting married? " Momo snorts

" No... I wanted to say- "

" You're going to live together? " says Dahyun.

" What?! No. Let me finish! I wanted to invite you all to my birthday party this weekend! It's at my house. "

" Of course we'll be there! " Jihyo says enthusiastically.

" Really? You're all free? " Jeongyeon smiles widely " Oh but, there's also going to be my models friends so you need to dress up! "

" Are you going to wear a skirt babe? " Nayeon laughs and Jeongyeon pushes her away.

" Anyways, I hope you're all going to make it. "

 

 

 

 

 

**Chaeyoung POV**

" How does it look on me sis? " Momo spins around with her cute yet chic black dress.

" You look great, Momo. " Nana nods and looks at her own mint dress " What about me? "

" Stunning. " Momo grins and ruffles the younger's hair. " Trying to impress Dahyun? "

" No! Stop it with that. " Nana sighs and removes her sister's hand from her hair.

" You think I don't know if my cute little sisters develops a little crush on an equally cute girl? "

" Who also has an equally really beutiful girlfriend. Hello? Myoui Mina? " 

" Well, it's not like you look like a potato sis. You're beautiful too. If you feel like you like her, snatch her away. "

" No way, Mina is too kind and just a really nice person. She doesn't deserve that. " Nana shakes her head " Let's not talk about this anymore, let's go. "

It didn't take that long for Nana to notice her feelings towards Dahyun, after all ever since they met they kept hanging around each other a lot. At first, Nana only found her pretty and caring and thought that maybe going out to 'regain her memories' would be and excellent excuse to spend time together, but once the older made it official with Mina she set it on her mind to forget about this feeling. After all, who can break what those two had? One time, she catched them staring at each other and smiling, without saying anything, but even so Nana could hear the ' I love you ' like they shouted it out loud for everyone to hear. And it stang a little, but Nana didn't want to interfere because Mina is a nice person and she makes Dahyun happy.

Momo drives them to Jeongyeon's house, which turns out to be a mansion, but what did you expect when the girl was a model and her sister a famous actress. There were a lot of guests already, Momo gives her bestfriend (who was greeting the guests at the entrance with Nayeon beside her) her present and Jeongyeon welcomes them inside. Nana's eyes can't help but search for Dahyun, but she only finds three other familiar people, Jihyo, Sana and Tzuyu sipping a glass of red wine.

" Hey girls, looking great. " says Momo while approaching them and Nana follows behind.

" You too, and Chaeyoung too! " Sana smiles as she looks at them.

" Mina and Dahyun? " Nana asks subtly.

" Oh, they're not here yet. " replies Jihyo.

" Well, I'm going to make friends with some people here, come with me? " Sana holds Tzuyu's hand and the younger can only reply with an " of course, otherwise you're going to flirt with all of the girls in the room. "

" I'm going too Nana, I spotted some of my friend. " Momo grabs a drink and goes over to some of the cute girls sitting on a corner.

" So, it's just us two huh? Wanna grab something to eat?  " Jihyo smiles and Nana nods.

Nana never really got a chance to hang out with Jihyo alone, but somehow if felt like the two had knew each other since forever, so when she casually asks if they had known each other like Dahyun and her, Jihyo also replies yes as casually as her. Nana thinks about why she didn't ask Dahyun about other people who she knew before, but somehow the past started to scare her and knowing her name was enough for now.

" Look who's here... Dahyun! " Jihyo looks away from Nana and yells the name of her friend.

Nana also looks at the subject of Jihyo's attention and, goddamn it, why did Dahyun have to be so amazingly beautiful. Her black wavy hair flowed neatly on her white dress that made her even whiter than she already was. Beside Dahyun, with their arms locked, was Mina, who was as pretty as she always was.

" Hey, we're a bit late. Wow, you girls looks pretty!  Park Jihyo, you really dolled yourself up huh. " Dahyun winks. " And Chae- " she coughs " Nana. You also look really cute. " Nana's heart fluttered a bit but she didn't want to get flustered so she just smiled.

The two had decided some time before that Dahyun was going to call her Nana that moment on, because otherwise it would just confuse people and she also didn't want Momo or Hana to get worried.

" Thanks, you two are stunning. " she replies. And Jihyo nods agreeing.

" All the guests are here! It's time for the cake! " Jeongyeon yells from the second floor with an embarassed Nayeon face-palming behind her.

The guests gather around the spacious living room and starts to sing ' _Happy Birthday To You_ ' once Nayeon lights up the candles on Jeongyeon's cake. Nana guessed that both Nayeon and Dahyun made it for her since she recognized their signature design on it.

After eating the cake, it was time for Jeongyeon to open the presents, and she did it all so quickly because apparentely she wanted to get to the 'fun' part of her party as soon as possible. It was gaming-disco time on the courtyard of her mansion. The girl hired a DJ who made the guests play all sort of games, Nana made friends with a lot of people, precisely these girls named Somi and Yeoreum. All fun yes, but Nana needed a break from all the jumping. 

" Tired? " as soon as she got into the living room she was greeted by Sana who was cuddling a sleepy Tzuyu with Mina and Dahyun just a few meters away eating some snacks on the couch.

" Yeah,needed some fresh air. " Nana smiles and notices a piano near the TV " Wow how pretty, what a nice design. " she lets her fingers travel across the piano.

" Oh, a piano? " Sana exclaims slightly waking up the sleepy Tzuyu " Dahyun! It's been a long time I really want to hear you play! "

Dahyun stops eating and looks behind, she gets up and Mina follows behind her.

" This piano... is really expensive. I'm not sure I can play it without permission. "

" Of course you can, let me hear. " a drunk-ish Jeongyeon comes into the room supported by Nayeon and Jihyo.

" Okay! " Dahyun nods enthusiastically, it seemed like she really liked the piano, she sits down and starts making her fingers dance on the piano as the sound of it covered the banging loud noises from the EDM music outside.

It was _Love me by Yiruma._ Nana knew, but how did she know?

Suddenly, as the song kept going it seemed like she already heard this song a lot of times despite it clearly being the first. Did Dahyun play this before? The memory of the painting she saw with her at the museum came to mind and... Nana's head starts to have flashbacks as she looks at the back of the familiar looking girl, with the same black hair playing the piano in front of her, her mind start to spin around and she remembers. In her memory, that girl stopped playing the piano and looked back to smile at her, it was at a place that looked like a school, her face was still blurry on Nana's head.

Someone shakes her lightly, waking her up from her thoughts " Hey... are you okay? You look pale. " Nana looks at Tzuyu beside her and the girl face seems familiar too, she remember her sitting beside her in that same place she saw earlier.

" Yeah... are you okay Nanacchi? " Sana stops looking at Dahyun and suddenly all the attention is on her, for the exception of Dahyun who was still intently playing the piano. She remembers Sana too, this time it was in what Nana guess was the school courtyard. It was all coming back to her, she remembers!

Dahyun stops playing and turns around to look at her in the eyes. It hits Nana. It hits her like a train wreck as that one sole look made her play everything she sealed somewhere inside her mind. The kiss, the confession she did, all the time they hang out after school, the cute presents they did for each other, the sleepovers... her feelings. Dahyun was her girlfriend.

Nana's mind blacks out and she ends up fainting in Tzuyu's arms. Tears falling down from her eyes as she remembers one of the conversations they had.

 

 

 

_" Hey... what would you do if I lost my memories? "_

_" I would try to make you remember "_

_" But what if I never remembered? "_

_" I would make you fall in love with me again "_

_" Promise? "_

_" Promise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh I may have fucked up.


	5. Like a fool

Nana wakes up in a white room, her hand feeling warm. As her eyes slowly opened she sees her stepsister holding it while snoozing next to her, meanwhile the older one is watching some TV while sitting on the other side.

Why was she here? Nana tries to remember and flinches as her head started to hurt, remembering everything that happened again.

_Ahh, that's right... I was... in an accident... And... I lost mom and dad..._

Her mind was weird, it felt like it was split in half. One part of it was Chaeyoung while the other part was Nana. It was like having two personalities inside of her, but one thing they had in common... they both loved Dahyun.

" Nana? " the older one looks at her and immediately comes closer. " You're awake! How are you feeling? " she pushes the button to make the nurse come.

" A bit... weird. But, I'm fine. " Nana nods slowly and Hana gives her a reassuring smile before hugging her, waking the 2nd youngest of the two.

" Nana! " Momo starts crying " don't scare us like that... "

" I'm sorry nee-chan. " she giggles as she pats the older's head, Momo always gave off the vibes of being the youngest despite being a few years older than Nana " How did I end up here anway...? "

" You suddenly passed out during Jeongyeon's birthday and Momo brought you here with Jihyo. "

Nana nods slowly, grabbing her phone and saw the inbox full of messages in their group chat and also individually.

 

**\- Teudongisss groupchat -**

**\- Nayeon -**

how is she? Momo?

**\- Momo -**

she's fine... nothing seriorious but she's still not waking up ;;

**\- Jihyo -**

We're coming to see her tomorrow!

**\- Jeongyeon -**

Im sorry did this happen because of my party? D:

**\- Momo -**

Of course not Jeong, Nana just has a condition that rarely shows up it just so happened to be during your party, dw

**\- Jeongyeon -**

Ok..

 

Nana smiles before closing the chat and passing on into the individual ones, a few of her friends somehow got the news and all texted her, but the one that catches her eyes was of course the one with Dahyun's name.

 

**\- DubuDahyun -**

Is our Nana okay? TT Don't pass out like that, me and Mina are so worried, get well soon! We'll visit with the others as soon as possible!

 

_Me and Mina._

She should just feel happy that the older is still concerned about her, but Chaeyoung is not as happy as Nana. What Nana had was a simple crush, it didn't hurt and she aknowledged Mina as a nice person, but Chaeyoung? She didn't know who the girl was and all of a sudden she became the girlfriend of her girlfriend.

Chaeyoung time stopped when she was about to come to Dahyun's house and embrace her after the trip.

Chaeyoung time stopped when Dahyun only had eyes for her.

But, Chaeyoung woke up only to find out that Dahyun was not there by her side anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Going back to her 'Nana' routine after the Chaeyoung that was locked inside finally gained conciousness was one of the hardest things she ever experienced, but thankfully her two elder sister never "met" Chaeyoung so if by mistake she would be too much like her, they would blame it on the faint attack she had the other week.

But, what's worse was trying to avoid her old group of friends as much as possible, Chaeyoung knew she wasn't a good liar and they would immediately catch on what's going on. Especially  Tzuyu, whom she wanted to avoid at all cost. Though, she couldn't do it too much, because completely avoiding them was going to be suspicious too, they might think she remembers something.

The few times she couldn't avoid hanging out with them were literally killing Chaeyoung inside, watching Dahyun openly flirt with her now new girlfriend while occasionaly caring for Nana was heartbreaking for both of the personalities inside of her body.

Chaeyoung wanted to scream it to the world ' _hey, I gained my memories back Dahyun, please, come back to me_ ' but Nana? she was fine being treated like the little sister who also had all of Dahyun's attention a few times. What's more was that Chaeyoung shared memories with Nana obviously, and seeing how Dahyun had treated her from that moment they saw each other again for the first time at Dayeon's shop... knowing that Dahyun still felt the same at that point but had changed somewhere after... and she wasn't able to do a thing about it. Why couldn't she have remembered earlier?

" Nana are you okay? You have a scary face... you're still not feeling well? " Jeongyeon lightly shook Chaeyoung's shoulder, waking her up from her trance of thoughts.

" Ah... yeah I'm fine, I was just... lost in my dreams for a second. " Nana smiled politely.

" You sure...? Want some water? "

" I'm fine really, don't worry! " 

" What's wrong? " Momo asked when she noticed the uncomfortableness of her sister.

" Nothing really, I was sleeping with my eyes open. You guys are to sensitive. Please treat me normally! "

" For us to do that you have to treat us normally too " Tzuyu carefully observed her friend " you look a bit out of it these days. "

Now the attention was all on her, even Dahyun and Mina who were busy talking with their eyes turned around to look at her, Chaeyoung always liked Tzuyu's observant and blunt side, but right at this moment she just wished the younger girl would shut up.

" Fine... I just don't want you guys to treat me specially just because I have a bit of a headache... " Chaeyoung sighs, that's the best excuse she could give, and by how they reacted Chaeyoung started to think that she should've just became an actress.

" Of course we're going to treat you with care, I don't want my sister to faint on me again. " Momo pouts and hits her sister cutely.

" Yeah Nana, it's not treating you in a special way, it's called being your friend. " Dahyun smiles and it's enough for her to give up on any argument.

It's only at times like this that both 'Nana' and 'Chaeyoung' feel the same thing, even if she wanted to say something back, one word from the girl she loves makes her shut her mouth.

Jeongyeon has been awkwardly silent, the older girl would usually joke around but today she rarely spoke a word, thinking about it maybe asking if Nana was okay might have been the only instance she talked. Nayeon seemed to notice it too since she kept inderectly ask for attention by holding her girlfriend's hand and snuggling closer, but to no avail. So, when Jeongyeon finally does react and stands up gaining the attention of everyone in the living room of Dayeon's house she was quick to say something.

" Listen, I've been feeling like shit because of what happened to Nana. It feels like it's kind of my fault... I know it might not be much but these days I've been thinking of something to do... my parents have a vacation house in Busan and we own a private hot spring there. I was thinking... to take all of you there if you want. "

" Hey Yoo Jeongyeon. I told you it's not your fault. " Momo said a bit annoyed while sighing.

" Still... it was at my party. " Jeongyeon sits back and leans on Nayeon.

" Well, hot springs don't sound that bad though. " Nana smiles " rather than thinking it's about me, how about we all go just to enjoy a little trip together and get closer? "

" I don't mind either. " Dahyun shrugs and looks at Mina who thinks for a bit but eventually nods.

" Then call! I'll tell Jihyo too if it's okay? " Sana says happily, the girl loves her hot springs.

" Of course. Tell her we're going this saturday. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" Nana. " Tzuyu grabs Chaeyoung by the wrist, it was the day before the so-called Busan trip, the older of the two didn't like the tone in Tzuyu's voice. It was far too serious, even her girlfriend noticed it " I'm sorry Sana, can you leave us alone for a moment? " she smiled and Sana awkwardly nodded and walked ahead.

" What is it? " Chaeyoung turns around confident though inside she could feel the nervousness hit her.

" How long are you going to keep this façade? " the younger looked at her straight in the eyes. She got her. It was that easy. Why was Tzuyu so sharp?

" Excuse me? " but Chaeyoung still tried to pretend nothing was happening.

" Maybe the others still didn't notice, though it won't take that long since you're pretty black and white. But... I noticed you know? How you suddenly changed after that accident at Jeongyeon's house. So I tried to analyze it and it took me a few moments to connect what was happening... so how long are you going to keep it a secret? "

" I really can't hide anything from you Chou Tzuyu. " Chaeyoung lets out a frustrated sigh but ends up smiling " It's something that should never be found out. "

What Chaeyoung didn't expect was that the younger would randomly slap her after saying that, not the friendly kind of slap, but one that hurts like hell, and when she turned around she was only greeted with the infamous Tzuyu, who was known for never crying, with tears escaping from her eyes. 

" You have to tell Dahyun. She deserves to know. You don't know what kind of hell she's been through. "

" Probably the same kind of hell I'm going through right now when I fucking see her flirt around with Mina and when I woke up from a fucking coma only to find out that she didn't even bother taking two seconds to search for me when all that shit happened? " Chaeyoung smiles, tears of angerness also making their way down her stingy red cheek.

" ...that's not something you should say to me. You two should confront about this. And if this trip Jeongyeon is preparing is going to be the key I'm going to somehow force you to realize that telling her the truth is the best solution. "

" You're not even part of it Tzuyu! Stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong! " Chaeyoung yells.

" I'm not involved? " Tzuyu lets out a savage yelp " Of course I am. I'm both of your friends, I know your going through shit right now but I was also there when Dahyun was literally feeling like dying too! "

Chaeyoung combs her hair behind, frustrated and goes pass the younger, but not before stopping and saying " Seriously, just please. Stay out of this. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dahyun wakes up from the sound of her cellphone vibrating, it was Nayeon. Today was the fated day of the trip, Dahyun had prepared her luggages and 2 days before the trip because of how excited she was. But what she didn't expected was to be LATE.

" Dahyun where the hell are you?! "

" Huh? At home, I just woke up from a nap? "

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST WOKE UP FROM A NAP YOU DUMBASS LOOK AT THE TIME! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE THE TRAIN IN LIKE 10 MINUTES HELLO? "

" Wait.. WHAT!?" Dahyun gets up and looks at the time, it was 10pm in the evening, the last train was in those 10 minutes, and the train station was too far from the house.

" Seriously you and Nana need to get a grip. Why do you two have to be like this, so frustrating... one oversleeps and the other forgets she had something to do... " Nayeon sounded pretty annoyed on the phone, which makes Dahyun gulp because it's rare for the older to get mad at her " Babe, I knew I shouldn't have slept in your house today " she probably said to Jeongyeon.

" Hand me the phone " another voice is heard " Hello, Dahyun? "

" Oh Tzuyu? "

" Yes. " the girl stays silent for a second " Listen, I think we should go, Nana is going to arrive in a bit, or at least that's what she told us. Anyway, you just got your license right? It's going to be hard but maybe you can drive till Busan? And if Nana is not with us you can take her with you. "

Dahyun scratches her head " Yeah, fine. Hand the phone to Mina please. " 

After a few second she's greeted with that familiar sweet low voice " Dahyun? "

" You heard right? I might have to drive there... also, are you fine with this Nana thing if she doesn't show up on time? "

" It's okay I trust you, but you're back to being mine when you're here. " Mina giggles and Dahyun lets out a relieved sigh.

" Alright, see tomorrow okay? Take care, love you. "

Dahyun hangs up after hearing Mina humming and takes her luggage downstairs, locking the shop and starting up her brand new car. As soon as she gets in she dials Chaeyoung's number.

" Hello? "

" Hey. It's Dahyun. "

" Oh. I think I might not make it, are you guys still waiting? "

" Actually, I'm alone. I'm late too. I was going to go by car at this point. Since it seems like you're nowhere near them either, I wanted to give you a ride. "

" Ah... mh, sure... Thank you. " The older notices the hesitation, she had been wondering what was wrong with Nana. The girl was usually pretty cheerfull but after fainting her personality did a 360, sometimes she would be pretty happy and next thing you know she's awkwardly silent.

" Where are you? " Dahyun makes Nana explain where she was and quickly drives to the spot since it was pretty dark and chilly outside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dahyun sees a familiar short figure leaning on a wall, she parks by her side and goes outside the car " Hey Nana! Hop in! Where's your luggage? "

" Ah, hello Dahyun. Momo has it, she insisted this afternoon when I told her I had to go somewhere first. " the younger gives her a polite smile and opens the back door and sits on the back of the car, which catches Dahyun off guard but the older doesn't question her choices, maybe the girl had a trauma related to the accident or something.

There were many instances where Dahyun found herself in an awkward situation and this was one of them, one hour  had passed and the whole time it was pure dead silence, with Dahyun focusing on the poor lighted road and Nana looking outside of the window without speaking a word.

" If you want to sleep... there's a pillow just behind the seat. " Dahyun looks at the rear mirror and sees Nana looking away from the road, meeting her eyes.

" It's okay, I'm not sleepy yet. Plus I'd feel bad if you drove all night while I slept... "

" It's not like there's any conversation going on anyways though. " Dahyun jokes 

" Sorry, I'm just a bit tired. " Chaeyoung smiles

" I was just joking... But, don't worry, you can sleep okay? "

" Tell me about something. " says the younger out of nowhere, totally changing the subjcet of the conversation while still keeping her gaze locked outside once again.

"  Alright... is it okay if I ask you what's going on with you and Tzuyu? " says the older carefully.

" That was random " Chaeyoung looks at Dahyun again, confused. " What do you mean? "

" Like... I saw you two have a serious talk the other day and thought that maybe... something happened, you know. Plus, these days you two always look at each other misteriously, do you like her or something? "

Chaeyoung lets out a snort that soon turns into a laughter " Wow Kim Dahyun, you're really something. " It was like the old days. Dahyun was still her naive old self, Chaeyoung wonders how the older never noticed Nana's feelings for her after all the time they spent together.

" Don't laugh, that's rude... I was concerned about you two. When Tzuyu gets angry she's scary, only Sana can handle her when she turns into savage pissed off queen. That's why Sana flirts a lot but never dares cheating on that girl, I'm pretty positive she's going to find her head cut off if Tzuyu ever catches Sana literally cheating on her. "

" If Tzuyu was that scary then why would Sana flirt around in the first place? " That's something Chaeyoung had always wondered, even in their schooldays, the two seemed to have this non exclusive relationship that she never really had the courage to ask about, but maybe Dahyun did know something, after all she had been friends with the two longer than she was. And even though she ended up being one of Tzuyu's bestfriend whenever the topic would come out Tzuyu always seemed to want to avoid the topic no matter what.

" That's...  a bit complicated to explain and I don't know if it's my place to tell you. " Dahyun grips on the wheel tighter, her face stiffening at the sudden question.

" Never mind then. Anyway what's that got to do with me possibly liking Tzuyu? " Chaeyoung asks even though she knows about the two either, how can she ever forget the perks of the sun and moon couple of the school.

" Well, I'm just saying that only Sana can handle Tzuyu because Sana is really possessive about Tzuyu too. What's hers is hers and you shouldn't touch sort of thing, and the scariest thing is that Sana doesn't tell anyone directly when she's feeling jealous so you don't even notice it because the girl always seems to non-chalant, but next thing you know she's ready to stab a bitch, seriously. I witnessed it and goddamn... " Dahyun shivers, of course Sana didn't stab anyone literally but she made sure that the guy literally felt like he was in hell.

" I won't have any problem then, since I'm not interested. " Chaeyoung smiles reassuring the older.

" Alright that's good. " Dahyun grins and looks at the fuel gauge " Hey, mind if we drop by a gas station? I forgot I'm low on fuel. "

" Sure, no problem. And I hope there's a restroom too...  " 

" You have to pee? You should have told me sooner! It's not good to keep it! " Dahyun presses on the gas pedal a bit more, making the car go faster.

Chaeyoung blushes, she hates how Dahyun can make her heart flutter with such simple gestures and caring words, she just hates thinking that all of this kindness is not only for her anymore but for another person and she can't do anything about it, because it would ruin all of the group chemestry.

 

 

 

 

 

Dahyun soon spots a nearby gas station as she starts driving just a bit faster to reach it and finally parks " Go, I'll wait for you here. "

Chaeyoung nods and immediately runs for the restroom, Dahyun was right keeping it in for so long was pretty hard and the relief of finally letting all go felt pretty nice.

" Funny, it's the same thing with my feelings huh. Who knows maybe if I just did what Tzuyu advised me... " she washes her hands and goes outside only to find a drunk guy looking at her from far away while small puffs of smoke surrounded him, she didn't mind him no attention and started to walk forward but as soon as she got just a bit closer the man (he wasn't that old, maybe on his mid 20's) started approaching her and purposely spilled his drink on her outfit.

" Oh, I'm sorry miss I didn't see you there... let me help! " he started reacher for Chaeyoung's waist with a smirk, Chaeyoung was contemplating if she should scream or run. But no one was really around and running was not an option since he was getting too close and there was no way out.

" HEL- " 

The guy covers her mouth quickly and starts breathing in her ear " oh no you don't... you don't want this big bro to get mad right? be a good girl and stay put " he quickly laughs, and Chaeyoung hates the sting from his hand that blocked all the air from her nose and mouth, she hated the way he breathed heavily while his lips started to leave a trail of wet and disgusting kisses on her exposed shoulders.

And she can't help but to tear up, Dahyun was way too far from the bathroom and shop clerk at the autogrill was way too busy on his phone to notice the camera outside. She tries biting the guy's finger and struggle around to free herself but to no avail, it actually got the guy more pissed off.

" Fucking hell I told you to stay put! " the man grabs her by the hair and pushes her down, while he starts to make his way down with a smirk, Chaeyoung closes her eyes hoping that Dahyun, the shop clerk or fuck, anybody just saved her. 

Then, by miracle a pretty loud sbang is heard and when Chaeyoung opens her eyes she sees Dahyun panting with tears in her eyes and what seems to be a random a book on her hands, the agressor slowly falls down on Chaeyoun'g right side, his hands on his neck (probably where Dahyun smacked him) but thankfully was still conscious and alive, Dahyun wanted to kill the guy but she also didn't want to commit no crimes.

" Ch-chaeyoung... Thank god. " Dahyun throws the book on the floor and dashes forward to hug the younger girl " You're safe now. I'm here, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I saw you were taking long and... saw this asshole grabbing you and I j-just snapped I'm sorry... "

Chaeyoung only hugs the older tighter, burying her head on the girl's shoulder while trying to stable her breathing.

" C'mon let's go tell the shop clerk. " Dahyun grabs her by the hand, the shop clerk calls the police and thankfully they let the two of them go easily because of the security cameras that got all of it on tape.

" You don't have a change of clothes right? " Dahyun walks towards the car, the two still hand in hand, Chaeyoung almost forgot that she had alcohol spilled all over her, the older carefully chooses one of her shirts and pants " we're kind of the same height so these are going to do... change on the backseat. Don't worry, I won't look at you. " 

Chaeyoung bites her lips, her heartbeat uncontrollable for two reasons, the scary feeling of almost being raped and the warmth that Dahyun was able to convey when she jumped in on the guy with no hesitation and also how tight but carefully she wrapped her in her arms.

Chaeyoung wore Dahyun's clothes but she didn't like the feeling of the older girl all over her like this, it made her miss all the over-sized jumpers that Dahyun used to wear and Chaeyoung used to steal whenever they had sleep-overs.

" This just keeps getting more painful... " she smiles to herself as she wipes away all the thoughts from her mind.

This time, Chaeyoung decided to sit in the front, her head turned toward Dahyun, staring at her almost like she was studying her and having a good look at her features after all the years that had passed.

" You're making me a bit nervous, stop keep staring at me like that. " Dahyun chuckles as she quickly looks at the younger with the corner of her eye.

" Sorry it's just... thank you, for earlier. " Chaeyoung looks down embarassed.

" Hey, there's nothing to thank. It was only natural that I would save you right? "

" Well, it takes a lot of courage, after all you're a girl too and who knows maybe he.... yeah. "

" I had to save you. There's no way in hell I'd leave you there. If something happened to you I-... I would've lost it. If I could have I would've killed him right there, but that scum doesn't deserve to be killed, I hope he rots in jail. " Dahyun's tone changed to serious, making the younger curious.

" Why...? " the younger asks her eyes slowly closing

" What? "

" Why... would you... lose it...? " 

The older realized that what she had just said didn't exactly come out right " W-well I mean, you know cause we're friend and all. " she laughs nervously.

" ...Is that so... "

Dahyun starts speaking up after a few minutes of silence " Actually, Chaeyoung... I m-mean, Nana, there's something I was wanted to ask... " Dahyun looks at the younger only to see her with eyes closed " but I guess it can wait. "

 

 

 

 

 

A sudden light makes Chaeyoung wake up as it hits her eyes, she looks around to see an unfamiliar place, guessing that Dahyun had drove all night long and was somehow able to reach Busan. Speaking of the girl, she was peacefully sleeping beside her, and it's only then that Chaeyoug noticed the blanket they were sharing and how Dahyun also gave her a neck pillow while she herself slept pretty uncomfortably.

" Always thinking of the others before youself... " Chaeyoung whispers as she wipes the drool off the older's face, she decided to be a little selfish since the girl was asleep and started to tuck the strands of her hair behind her ears carefully, while her fingers slowly traced the parts of that face she so longed to touch after years.

Chaeyoung was utterly mesmerized yet again by how beautiful Dahyun was, remembering all the time she used to gaze at her endlessly be it because she wanted to paint the older or just plainly because she liked to look at her. She had missed the big nostrils, the perfectly shaped nose, the cute mole on her eyelid, her crescent moon eyes when she slept or smiled, those lips that she used to taste everyday and their chocolate flavour because of how much the older ate it.

Her head involuntary started to go near the older's lips. If she wanted to, she could steal a kiss so easily, but her mind stopped her a few inches away 'do I have any right to kiss her?'  so she just kissed the corner of her lips. 

Dahyun started to move around and Chaeyoung immediately went back to her sit, pretending to be on the cellphone when the older yawned and streched her arms around.

" Good morning sleepyhead. " Chaeyoung jokes to ease her heart.

" Hey... hope you had a good sleep too... we're just a bit far away from Jeongyeon's vacay home, want to go and grab breakfast? " Dahyun scratches her head and starts up the car.

" Sure, I'm a bit hungry. "

They stop by a mcdonald and grab two hot capuccinos and two pancakes.

" I'll feed you as we go. " Chaeyoung offers " I feel bad you had to drive all night, at least let me do this. "

" If you're happy with that. " Dahyun forces a smile out and accepts the girl feeding her. It's pretty awkward but Dahyun triest to pay no attention to it while making her focus go to the road instead.

" Your phone is ringing " observes the younger

" Who is it? Jeongyeon? "

" Yeah, should I answer? "

" Yep go ahead, put it on speaker "

" Hello Dahyun? Are you guys here? "

" We're almost there, gives us exactly 5 minutes. "

" Alright, I'm waiting for you outside. "

As soon as they were in sight Dahyun saw Jeongyeon with Mina behind her, Jeongyeon guided her towards the vacation home (more like another mansion) garage's.

When they go out of the car Chaeyoung is quick to notice Mina's perplexed facial expression once she sees what she was wearing, probably recognizing it to be her girlfriend's but all of it fades away once Dahyun quickly runs towards her and hugs her while spinning her around.

" I missed you. " Dahyun pouts at the slightly taller japanese girl.

" Me too. " Mina giggles with a gummy smile plastered all over her face and gives the younger girl a peck on the lips.

" Okaaay no pda girls. " Jeongyeon gets in the middle to separate the two " Let's go I'll show you to your rooms, then again Dahyun you're with Mina so she can show you, and Nana you're with your sister but she's still probably sleeping so I'll take you there instead. "

Chaeyoung watches Dahyun and Mina walk ahead, hand in hand, from the corner of her eye while Jeongyeon ruffled her hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

" So this is our room? " Dahyun asks as she puts aside her luggage and looks around admiring the furnitures " Damn the Yoos really are super rich. "

She hears a click from behind and quickly turns around to see Mina looking down, her back leaning on the door and her arms behind as well.

" Mina? " Dahyun gets closer and figures that the older had locked the door " Hey... what's wrong? " she makes Mina look at her while gently pushing her chin upwards.

" What should I do Dahyun? I'm not usually like this... " Mina has a broken smile on her face " but I really am too in love with you, it makes me so disgustingly possesive. "

" Mina... "

" She was wearing your clothes right? I'm sure there must be a valid reason, but I'm disgusting and I still can't help but overthink... I- I'm sorry Dahyun. "

" You're making no sense... why would you being jealous be disgusting? " Dahyun wraps the older in a tight hug " That only means you really love me. "

When they pull away from each other, Dahyun is quick to notice the uncertain expression on her girlfriend's face, it's not the best feeling in the world knowing that you make someone you love worry so much about you possibly cheating.

So it's automatic, Dahyun pulls Mina towards the bed, their fingers lacing together as she plants a sweet kiss on the older's forehead, one thing for sure was that Mina loved to cuddle, they would spend hours on the bed just hugging each other, it was such a simple way to feel the love.

" I'm sorry, I always make you worry like this... I wish I could erase all the doubts, but it's understandable that you have them. " Dahyun said in such a gentle tone while pulling the strands of Mina's hair behind her ears.

The older shakes her head and captures Dahyun's lips, nipping the bottom as if leaving a trace of herself and making the younger one shiver " I told you I'd understand if you still had left-over feelings for her... so you shouldn't apologize for anything. I'm the one who should for not trusting you 100% and being afraid you're eventually going to leave me... "

Mina always had this strange effect on Dahyun, no one other than her ex-girlfriend was able to pull the strings of her heart like this. Maybe it was the fact that Dahyun could feel the love the older had for her, Mina was a precious one, so kind and gentle but also easily hurtable because of how sensible she way, then again Dahyun had no valid reason to doubt her. Chaeyoung had been a big part of her life and she had strong feelings for the girl until Mina came.

" I'm not leaving you. I'm really scared it's going to be the other away around, you'll realize that you deserve someone better than me. " 

" You're making no sense, you know I wouldn't do that. " Mina giggles

A knock interrupts their warm moment " Hey you two, what are you doing locking the door? C'mon out we're going to the best part of this house! " Jeongyeon almost yells.

 

 

 

 

 

" So little sis, I take that what you're wearing is not yours. " 

" I thought you were sleeping Nee-chan. " Nana snorts and turns around to see Momo with one eye open and stretching out of her bed " It's Dahyun's. "

" Way to go! " Momo gets up and smirks at the younger sister.

But, _Chaeyoung_  is not in the mood for cheap jokes when she had just witnessed Dahyun once again showing skinship with Mina in front of her, actually, how Dahyun looked so in love with Mina and didn't even think twice about showing it in front of her after their little episode just the night before.

" Okay I'm sorry for teasing you sis, it's just that you're always so gloomy because of that these days, I just want my cute little sunshine sister back... " Momo pouts and slops down her bed.

Nana stands up and sits next to her sister " I'm sorry for making you worry, I guess that it just hurts seeing your crush so happy with someone else but not being able to even break it because you're just happy that she's happy sort of thing. "

" Tell me about it. " Momo chuckles on her pillow, her face hidden but it doesn't take two coins to know that she was talking about Jeongyeon and Nayeon " But you know sis, if you really wanted to...  there is no law that says you can't go after someone just because she's already in love with someone else. "

" Hey you two, we're going to the underground floor get your asses up and walk! " Jeongyeon doesn't even bother to knock and rushes inside with a childish smile all over her face, and Momo is sold, immediately getting up and running downstairs.

Chaeyoung takes off Dahyun's shirt ( as much as she actually wanted to keep it a little bit more ) and hands it to the latter as soon as she sees her outside, she sees Mina faking a smile at her, because yeah no one would be cool about her girlfriend giving her clothes to other people, so _Nana_ understands while Chaeyoung is still left with a bitter taste on her mouth.

" Where is this place you want to take us anyway? Why is your house so big babe... " Nayeon groans, being the eldest of the group was showing as she immediately gets tired as the group walks down 2 floors.

" It's here! Ta-dah! " Jeongyeon opens a room, it was too dark to see but a few walls were diving the room in section.

" What is this...? " Dahyun raises an eyebrow, confused.

" It's... the laser game room! " Jeongyeon says so proudly her nose might have grown from how vain she was.

" You have one in here? That's so cool! " Mina's face lights up, she did mention really being into games and working in a videogame company.

They start to play the game, and it's mostly Momo and Jeongyeon coming for each other's ass, Sana tripping everywhere and Tzuyu trying to (kind of literally) kill everyone who even dared to shoot at Sana while she was sprawled all over the floor. Mina and Dahyun's lovely dovey act was thrown out of the window as they seriously played like their life depended on it and Jihyo was just running and laughing out loud whenever she hit someone. 

" Gotcha! " 

Chaeyoung feels a light buzz on her stomach and sees Dahyun just a bit in front of her with a michevious smirk on her face that screamed victory all over it, and she can't help but smile to herself at how a group of grown ups could act like kids given the opportunity.

It felt great to actually have fun and put aside all of the complicated feelings, all of the resentment, all the hatred and just replace it with fun and joy.

" HIT! " Jeongyeon runs like a ninja as she quickly shoots Chaeyoung too, followed by everyone else who try to hit her before she recovers from her dazed state.

" Hey! " Chaeyoung yells as she runs to catch up to their points. It's so much fun.

 

 

 

 

 

" A nice beer after that intense game is the best idea! " Sana says while gulping down her drink.

" Easy now. " Tzuyu takes away the drink " Don't drink it all in one go we know what happens when you do. "

Sana smirks and hugs her girlfriend " I get touchy. "

" And that's reserved for me. " Tzuyu gives her a quick peck on the lips.

" Okay no public display of affection in my house. " Jeongyeon snorts as she opens up a bottle of bombay.

" That's a strong one. " Nayeon quickly scans the bottle and gives a look of disapproval to her girlfriend " You get wasted easily too Jeong... "

" I get it you want me to say some cheesy lines to you too, right Nabongs? " Jeongyeon smirks and grabs her girlfriend by the chin making the latter blush immediately, the two had been dating for a while but when girl crush Jeongyeon mode is on, the girl was able to make everyone in the room swoon all over her.

" Mind  the single ones in the room would ya. " Jihyo sighs and pours some of the bombay in her one shot glass.

" Agreed. " Momo chuckles, gulping a one shot down too.

Nana stayed quiet, observing her friends gradually getting drunk the good thing about beer was that it took effect after a good 1 or 2 hours of drinking, there was a lot of yelling, arguments and laughter all at once. Everyone was having a good time, but Nana couldn't. If she got drunk, she didn't know what her Chaeyoung self was capable to do.

" Nanacchi, drink a bit more! " Sana chanted, pouring another glass to her friend.

" I'm good-... thanks. I guess I'll accept. "  Nana drank it slowly, maybe getting drunk was a good idea. She would be so out of it that she wouldn't see Mina be all over Dahyun. It was like the two were in their own little world, they were even worst than NaJeong or SaTzu whenever the two flirted around. They didn't talk at all, Mina was just there playing with Dahyun's fingers while her crush gave her that look that was once reserved for her.

Leaving abruptly was out of the question when Momo was right there next to her, probably the next one to be the most sober after her. So Nana just sighed and let herself sunk in the couch while drinking her beer bit by bit.

She dozed off. But thankfully she didn't do anything. Once she woke up it was probably around 3am, everyone was dead asleep in their couches, Sana and Tzuyu were cuddled together, Nayeon was leaning on Jeongyeon's whole body while Mina just had her head rested on Dahyun's shoulder. Meanwhile Jihyo probably went back to her room while Momo was sprawled in the couch right next to her.

Her throat was suddenly feeling dry, so she didn't hesitate to venture into Jeongyeon's kitchen. She had a fridge that made water and icecubes. Rich kid.

Suddenly, a voice from behind almost make her choke. " So. "

" What the- " she almost yelled out, but she was the last person she thought it could be.

" Hi. " the girl smiled gently.

" Mina. Hey, sorry did I wake you up? "

Mina shook her hand a grabbed a cup of water herself " Not really, my neck started to hurt, that's all. "

Nana paused as Mina  leaned her back on the fridge and looked straight into her eyes " Did you have something you wanted to tell me? "

" What? Why? "

" I'm not blind or just really naive like Dahyun. Something changed, am I right? "

" H-huh... I'm not following you. "

Mina put down her glass, her gentle tone suddenly turning into a serious one " Ok then, let me get straight to the point... you got your memories back, haven't you? "

Suddenly, they hear a thud and saw Dahyun, her face frozen. The chocolate bar she was holding now on the floor.

 

" _What... do you mean...?_ "


	6. Unforgettable

Dahyun wakes up at the sudden feel of Mina's weight and warmth leaving her shoulder, looking around, everyone was dead a sleep, once she stood up she noticed a bright light coming from the kitchen.

Her stomach growled a bit, and by chance she saw one of her chocolate bar lying around the living room, it wasn't exactly the best idea to eat chocolate so early in the 'morning', but screw it, Mina liked her baby fat.

As she made her way into the kitchen, she could her Mina's soft voice whispering words that she was uncapable to understand, she was too far away and Mina always tended to spoke really softly. But, what surprised her was hearing another familiar voice, and true enough she found Chaeyoung and Mina having a little conversation. How ironic, out of all the people to find at 3am in the morning, it was the two people she didn't want to see together.

The accident with Chaeyoung prior to coming in here, and Mina's insecurities over their relationship... Dahyun would like to say that she had completely moved on from Chaeyoung but was that really the case?

" _...something to say to me?_ "

That phrase caught her attention back from thinking land. It wasn't exactly nice to spy on people but somehow Dahyun froze at the door as she tried to over-hear their convo.

" What? why? " Dahyun could hear Chaeyoung's voice shaking.

" I'm not blind or just really naive like Dahyun. Something changed, right? " Dahyun frowned, sure she was naive but...

" H-huh... I'm not following you. "

A glass thud, Mina probably put down her drink.

" Ok then, let me get straight to the point... you got your memories back, haven't you? "

_Huh?_

Dahyun unciously let go of her chocolate bar, making the other two ladies notice her presence, and once she came out of her hiding spot she faced a sad looking Mina and Chaeyoung with a panic expression on her face.

" What... do you mean...? "

Dahyun laughed, but it was the broken sort of laugh, she looked straight into Chaeyoung's eyes " You gained your memories back? "

" N-no. I don't know why she said that. " the girl avoided her eyes and looked away. It was Chaeyoung indeed. Whenever the girl is nervous, she would avoid looking at someone's eyes directly.

" I think I should leave you two to sort this out alone. " Mina sighed and sat up.

" Wait Mina. Don't misunderstand anything. " Dahyun grabbed her by the wrist.

" I know. I trust you. " Mina smiled, but pain was showing all over her face " Whatever you decide... it's okay. I'll understand. " she placed a soft kiss on Dahyun's cheek and slowly left the kitchen, heading towards her and Dahyun's room, but not before stopping in her tracks and saying " I'll sleep in Jihyo's room tonight. "

After Mina left, there was long silence, Dahyun was processing the events that were quickly flashing right before her eyes " S-so... tell me truth. Do you remember everything? "

" I'll make you remember again... "

" Huh? "

" Your promise. That if I ever lost my memories, you would make me remember again. " she finally looked back at the girl she loved " I guess it was just something you said at the spur of the moment since we were watching a movie about a girl with amnesia. "

" The vow. " Dahyun quietly said, remembering said film.

Chaeyoung barely nodded.

" You know, I thought that once we saw each other again and you remembered everything, we would have a lot to talk about. But right now, I feel like my mind is blank. " the older of the two chuckled.

" I-... "

" Chaeng. " Dahyun interrupted her, biting her lip " I'm sorry... for not searching for you, for not being there when you needed me the most even though you didn't remember me. " 

It felt like such a long time, using that nickname, being at ease (sort of) with Chaeyoung, or well... Nana?  

The latter mimicked her movements, except a tear fell from her eye “ I'm too late right? I've remembered too late. "

" Chaeyoung... "

" You're not denying it. " Chaeyoung chuckles, her voice was trembling.

 _Don't be selfish._ Dahyun has been repeating that phrase in her mind. Her hand wanted to reach out to Chaeyoung. Reach out to a girl that has been the biggest part of her life and that she had missed for such a long time.

But being selfish had a price, and that was the possibility of losing someone who she deeply cared about, Mina.

" We should go to sleep. " Chaeyoung said, her tone exhausted, as she started to walk away like Mina did a few moments ago.

A dash.

A selfish heart.

Longing, missing, pain.

 _Chaeyoung_.

She's here. Right now. 

Dahyun let her selfishness take the best of her as she tightly wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung's waist.

" I've missed you, so... so bad. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

" This was going to happen eventually... you knew that Mina, don't be this sad. " Mina murmured to herself, but the pain in her heart said otherwise

" Was it? " 

A voice from her left. It was Nayeon, who apparently assisted to the whole scene. The girl abruptly grabbed her by the wrist and made her enter the room.

Mina looked around the room, a bit taken aback, apparently, she and Jeongyeon moved, and the latter was already dead asleep in the bed.

" Mina... why are you doing this to yourself? " Nayeon, who was uncapable to understand let out a frustrated groan.

" The most obvious reason would be because I love her. And you and I both know how much she loved Chaeyoung. But I have another reason... " Mina sighed.

" You see, if Chaeyoung was to regain her memories, I've always wondered if Dahyun would still choose me over her. Even if she kept reassuring me and telling me that she loves me, even though I accepted all of those kind words, my selfish side just wouldn't completely trust her words... " Mina combed her hair back " Hey, Nayeon... I'm the worst, right? The one thing that a relationship needs the most is trust, and I can't even do that... Dahyun keeps saying that I'm a nice person but if she knew about this side... "

" You're just searching for an excuse to back out Mina. "

" Maybe I am. "

" Maybe my ass, you just are. Haven't you experienced losing Dahyun already? Do you really want that to happen again because you pushed those two together? I know Dahyun by now. She confides a lot on what people tell her, so if you, her girlfriend who she trusts, tells her that maybe she might still have feelings for Nana, then she's going to second guess her feelings for you. "

" Doesn't that confirm what I just said then? That she still loves Chaeyoung? "

" Of course she does, she's her first love and she's been in love with her for so long. But god damn it Mina, give yourself credit too! Dahyun has tried dating countless of people but nothing ever lasted long or even started with those people, while with you... she's happy. She's the happiest I've ever seen her. "

Mina bit her lip, no words were coming out of her mouth, she couldn't think of something to say back, so Nayeon just hugged her and whispered something in her ear " This is not a korean drama, you don't have to think ' if I love her I should let her go ' think about your own feelings too. Do you not love Dahyun? Then don't let someone else snatch her from you. "

Mina nods, her hands automatically move around Nayeon's back, reciprocating the hug the older girl gave her " Thank you... "

Her original plan was to sleep at Jihyo's room, but her feet moved towards her and Dahyun's room. Once she opened the door, she couldn't find anyone inside, her girlfriend was probably still talking to Nana.

A sudden feeling of anxiousness devoured her. But she decided to brush it off and lay on the bed " ...don't leave me... " she whispered to herself as she put her two arms in front of her face to cover herself from the moonlight. Mina's heart kept aching, what Nayeon said to her was right, the pain of losing Dahyun once again was too much for her to handle, but something about not pushing her towards Chaeyoung didn't feel right either.

As she was about to drown in the darkness, she hears a click and the door creaks slowly.

" ...Mina? " it was Dahyun.

Mina froze on the spot, the first thing she could think about was pretending to be asleep, and luckily, Dahyun bought it. The younger made her way towards their bed, as Mina got more nervous as time passed, she could her the girl changing her clothes and slowly lying down beside her. Dahyun's arm made its way around Mina's belly.

She loved embraces, but something about this embrace made her feel uneasy, especially after Dahyun murmured something very softly.

" I'm sorry... "

_What did she mean?_

Unconsciously, or maybe out of fear, Mina's hands made their way up to Dahyun's. Feeling that soft skin under her palm, treasuring the feeling to herself for as long as she could, as they both drifted to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dahyun wakes up in an empty bed. No trace of Mina. She immediately stands up and starts looking around the house " Mina?! "

She knew she didn't image it yesterday, the older girl was pretending to be asleep, and probably heard her saying sorry and misunderstood.

" Dahyun? "

The said girl immediately turned around, only to find Jihyo looking at her puzzled " What are you yelling Mina's name at 7 in the morning for? "

" I woke up and she's gone! " 

" Ok, chill, chill. She's in the kitchen I saw her earlier. " Jihyo walked closer and placed a hand in Dahyun's shoulder " Is something going on between you too? "

Dahyun reluctantly nodded " Kind of...? " the older smiled and dragged her over to her room. Dahyun was glad Jihyo was here, out of all the people, she would probably be the only one without a biased opinion, because as much as she loved Nayeon she knew that the girl was in favour of Mina. So, she tells her every single detail.

" No way... Chaeyoung got her memory back... "

" Yeah... and I don't know what got into me when I hugged her out of nowhere yesterday. " Dahyun sighed.

The older leaned back on the wall and stared emptily at her childhood friend. Dahyun knew that look, she was looking for an answer out of her.

" Seeing how you were yelling Mina's name just a few minutes ago I would say that you've already made a decision. But then I have to eat my words back because you're asking me for an advice and also because of what you did yesterday... "

" I thought I finally made up my mind though... " 

" Listen, you're thinking all of this because once you'll actually make a decision it's going to hurt someone. But, if you've come this far, you will HAVE TO hurt someone. The more time you'll take to decide the more it'll hurt. " Jihyo ruffled Dahyun's hair " _For all of you._ " she made sure to emphasize.

" But when I chose Mina that time... don't you think I've already made up a decision? "

Jihyo nods " Yes. But we must consider that Chaeyoung was not Chaeyoung. Now your first love, or well, your long time awaited love is finally back and pulling the strings of your heart as she wishes. Kind of. "

" Then what do I do? "

" I can't tell you what to do. " Jihyo giggles " But. I'll tell you a way that I heard to figure out how to know if you like someone.  "

The older girl stands up and signals Dahyun to close her eyes, which the younger does without protesting.

" Imagine. When you find a rainbow, a shooting star, a cafe you like, a four-leaf clover, or a beautiful sunset... Those small things in everyday life... when you encounter those small happiness or luck, who is the very first person you want to tell that to? "

" ...I see. " Dahyun smiles " Okay. "

" Hey, don't trust that 100% though. Now go and help your current girlfriend make breakfast. "

Dahyun closes her eyes as she walks down the stairs, the image of the girl clear and vivid in her mind. The search for the final answer could've been so simple.

She sees the two together in the kitchen, Mina was preparing some bacon and eggs for everyone while Chaeyoung as her usual 'I only love vegetables' self was preparing some sort of weird green thing with the blender.

" Morning. " Dahyun said, a bit hesitant when the two immediately turned her way simultaneously.

" Good morning. " said Chaeyoung, a bright smile on her face.

" Hey... " said Mina, who on the contrary had her classic forced a smile.

Dahyun scratches her head " Right, umh... I'm gonna go and... wake up... the others... "

As soon as Dahyun set foot into Nayeon's room, said girl got up from the bed and locked the door. What's up with people and locking her inside of their room anyways?

" So. " the older starts off.

" So... " Dahyun trailed off.

" Oh don't get all mysterious with me, Mina told me everything that happened last night! Or well... sort of. " 

" If you already know everything then what do you want from me now. " the younger sighs.

" Your decision. Are you going to keep dating Mina or are you going to date Chaeyoung after all? "

Dahyun smiles and unlocks the door " I can't tell you yet. You'll see. "  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hot springs.

The sole reason the group came here. But unfortunately, the level of enjoyment wasn't the one it was supposed to be. The only ones who were probably enjoying the warm and good for your skin water were probably Sana, Jeongyeon and Momo, whom were completely oblivious to the whole Mina-Dahyun-Chaeyoung situation that was going on.

Mina and Dahyun remained awkward, they were still standing next to each other in the relaxing water, but only because they didn't want it to be awkward for the others... except, the way they acted had the opposite effect.

" What a nice view. " Sana grinned as she looked at every girl one by one and finally got in herself. Before her girlfriend would say anything though, it was like her mind already knew what to say " But you're the best view I could have. "

" I would like to disagree. My girlfriend clearly has the… biggest heart. " Nayeon grins and gropes Jeongyeon's breast in front of everyone.

" W-what are you doing! " Jeongyeon almost falls back into the water, her face clearly flushed, but not because of the heat in the room. 

" If we're talking about breast me and Momo are clearly the best though. " Jihyo puffed up her chest proudly while Momo paid no attention whatsoever and enjoyed the hot springs with eyes closed.

Chaeyoung was still washing herself, apparently it was a japanese tradition to wash yourself first and then go to the hot springs, she really became a japanese person, even though she regained her memories, parts of her changed for good.

Once she finished, the little girl didn't hesitate and sat directly next to Dahyun, an inch closer and the sides of their bodies would be touching. As much as it could be considered delightful, sitting in between Mina and Chaeyoung wasn't exactly Dahyun's cup of tea for now. 

Nana was a rather reserved girl, but Chaeyoung... she was one that went straight to the point with her flirting. Dahyun clearly remembers it.

A sigh escaped her lips as she side-eyed Mina. whom was quietly playing with the water, making circles with it or lightly pouring it on her knees4. Then Chaeyoung, who was just relaxing like her step-sister, without a care in the world and like this discomfort could only be felt by Dahyun.

" You three are awfully quiet, are you okay? " Jeongyeon managed to escape the hands of Nayeon and sat in front of Dahyun.

 _Awfully awkward_. Dahyun had wanted to say.

" I'm enjoying the water. " Chaeyoung smiled.

Mina looked at Dahyun for a second (probably the 2nd time in the whole day) before turning back at Jeongyeon " Me too. "

Dahyun coughed, the level of uncomfortable kept raising as she shifted her position " ...yep. " 

Two hours of torture.  The three of them were next to each other the whole time but none dared to speak at the other. Instead, a few words were exchanged with their friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nayeon stretched her arms in the air " It was a good little vacation. "

" Thank you for inviting us. " Jihyo smiled at Jeongyeon.

" No problem. I'm glad you all enjoyed it! "

" I'm going to miss living in a mansion. " said Sana as she tearfully looked at the beautiful Yoo's mansion.

Jeongyeon stepped forward " Don't worry, since we're all friends now, every now and then we can go to my parent's houses all over South Korea! "

" We're looking forward to it. " Tzuyu smiled.

Dahyun loaded her car with her and Nayeon's luggage. She was going to go back separately from the others with her car, and while she was at it, Nayeon took the chance to put her luggage in so that she didn't have to carry anything.

" You might as well come with me. " Dahyun sighed as she loaded the final luggage.

" I see you basically 24 hours a day Dahyun. I'd like to stay with Jeong a bit longer... " Nayeon blushed " I know, take Mina with you! So that you won't be lonely! "

Dahyun's eyes widened, she stood there for a few seconds and looked at her girlfriend " Umh... if you want to... "

Mina avoided her gaze and lightly shook her head " It's okay. It'd be a waste of my train ticket... take Nana with you, she doesn't have the ticket. "

Nayeon looked at Mina with a frustrated look that said ' _I gave you the perfect chance and you toss it at Chaeyoung!?_ '

" I'll take the offer... less money to spend. " Chaeyoung smiled, stepping forward with her stuff and helping Dahyun load it in her car.

Jihyo walked closer to Dahyun, and with a concerned tone she asked " Are you going to be okay? " the younger merely nodded, not convincing her friend at all.

" Ok if it gets awkward just laugh a bit, not too much, and try to switch topics. " 

Easier to say than to do. Once everyone went ahead and she and Chaeyoung were alone in that tiny space that is her car, she wanted to curse the fact that she had arrived late and had to come with the car.

" You know... " 

Dahyun tried to be as cool as possible, but the nervousness showed in her cracking voice " Y-yeah? "

" I've figured, once you knew that I got my memories back, you would have a lot of question... and I would too. So, what's up with this silence? " Chaeyoung lets out a soft chuckle.

Dahyun coughs " Well, there's a series of circumstances that make this awkwardness inevitable don't you think? "

Chaeyoung remains silent for a few seconds before turning her head and looking at the older " Lots of them.  Then, should we play the question game? Me first. "

" Who told you that you can be first? " Dahyun chuckles, remembering how good old Chaeyoung was always ‘on the top’.

She smiles " I did. Ok, can you do me a favor? "

Dahyun snorts " That's a question? "

" Yes. I answered yours right now, so answer mine. " there was this seriousness in her voice, that suddenly made Dahyun feel uneasy.

" Ok... what favor? "

" Would you like to go on a date with me? "

Maybe because it was out of nowhere and it was the last thing that would've crossed Dahyun's mind, but the proposal almost made the two of them get into a car accident. Dahyun stopped the car and blinked a few times before looking at the younger with widened eyes. " W-what? "

" A-answer me... " Chaeyoung gulps, her voice betraying her, she wanted to sound cool but it only came out as an insecure cry " Cause, you know, theorically, we still didn't break up so I'm still your girlfriend. Even though you also have Mina. " 

" Umh... well... I ... " saying that her heart was beating was putting it lightly, the idea of going on a date with Chaeyoung was both exciting and frightening. And Dahyun didn't know if she could handle it right now. But all it took, was Chaeyoung's sincere eyes, and Dahyun couldn't have possibly said no anymore. " Okay... "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Of course the date was going to be the usual one that they would go on when they were still together. Same mall, same places... same Chaeyoung? No, time changed them, even though Chaeyoung might've been in coma while Nana was still out there, when Chaeyoung actually woke up, the two had somehow merged their personalities.

But it was still fun. It was still hanging out with Chaeyoung, the one she loved years ago. The adrenaline in her heart revived once again, as Chaeyoung played the infamous DDR game with such sparkle in her eyes, genuinely having a good time and forgetting for a moment what happened between the two of them.

Chaeyoung showed her a peace sign with a grin as she finally managed to beat her score on the top 5 ranking while Dahyun just whined because of how much of a show off the younger girl was. 

After the games, it was time for singing. Finally, the two were singing in sync once again, perfectly knowing how to divide their parts, sometimes screaming when they couldn't reach the higher notes, constant hair flipping left and right and then... the sad songs. The part that Dahyun wanted to avoid.

" You know this song? " Chaeyoung searched something on the karaoke machine and looked at Dahyun. Yes. She knew the song.

" Sing it with me...? " a broken smile, it hurt Dahyun.

" Of course. " Dahyun pressed her lips together and grabbed the mic.

Chaeyoung nodded " I'll start. "

 

_The things that I'm saying right now,_

_isn't me asking for us to begin again._

_I just recalled my remaining memories of you, that's all._

 

Chaeyoung probably memorized the song, as instead of looking at the monitor, her eyes were fixed on Dahyun. As if directly talking to her through the song.

 

_How you would tell me you loved me without missing a single day,_

_you'd say it before I went to bed, and as soon as I woke up._

 

Dahyun recalled the countless nights they peacefully slept together, the moment all the sleeping over started, the movies they watched, all of the clothes that she kept in a box, locked away in her house because she was too afraid to throw away everything that reminded her of Chaeyoung, the moment Chaeyoung had confessed her feelings on that rainy day, their first kiss...

 

_I'm just going to say my thoughts._

_You were beautiful._

_Your gaze, when you looked at me_

_your voice, when you said my name_

_All of that. All of that, to me, was beautiful._

 

The feeling was mutual. Chaeyoung had been one of the most important person in Dahyun's boring life. She gave her the initial start to be the better self that she needed, but fate was unfair. Dahyun couldn't help but blame herself for it, if she had just fought... then... things would've turned out differently.

 

_The feeling I'd get, where I wanted nothing more_

_the moments only you could give me._

_All of that, even though it's passed..._

_you were so beautiful._

 

Tears. No words, just tears that slowly escaped from her eyes as she stood there helpless, watching Chaeyoung break down as her voice betrayed her forced smiling face. One wrong move and everything could change.

 

_Now for you too,_

_what's left of me must just be memories_.

_For you, I bet no matter what I say,_

_it will be things that have already flown behind you._

_You would always think of me first every single time,_

_the you, that would say 'thank you' and 'sorry' even if it wasn't a big deal_

 

Chaeyoung stopped, her voice cracking way too much, making her unable to sing as well as her ' I'm okay don't worry about me ' mask that she had put on the whole time during this date. Dahyun decided to continue the song, as it was a feeling she could relate to.

 

_You were beautiful._

_Your gaze, when you looked at me._

_Your voice, when you said my name._

_All of that, to me, was beautiful._

_The feeling I'd get, where I wanted nothing more._

_The moments only you could give me._

_All of that... even though it's passed,_

_you were so beautiful._

 

Her relationship with Chaeyoung was one of the best thing that ever happened in her life. It wasn't perfect. It didn't turn out exactly how they wanted it to, but it was still something Dahyun will always be eternally grateful for. She will always be grateful that she experienced love with such an amazing person like Chaeyoung.

 

_Even now, I sometimes have thoughts about you._

_" Should I try calling her? "_

_Even though I think this again with difficulty,_

_baby I know, it's already over._

_No matter how badly I want it,_

_you're already something that's passed and ended._

_And part of me knows, that it was all just like a movie._

 

Their story was like a movie. bur unfortunately, the genre had changed to tragic by the end.

Even though Chaeyoung was still trying to keep her feelings in check, they never failed to keep the eye contact throughout the whole song. Dahyun threw away every barrier she had built out of fear and walked closer, grabbing Chaeyoung's hand and tightly intertwining their fingers together while both of their eyes were filled with sadness. Their actions spoke louder than words, louder than the song itself. It was time to sing together, once again, maybe for the last time.

 

_Your eyes. The last time that you ever looked at me._

_Your voice, when you said to be well._

_All of it._

_Even all of that to me, was beautiful._

_The tears that you showed me,_

_every single moment I had with you._

_All of it, even though it's passed,_

_was so beautiful._

 

The song stopped. Only the sound of their unstable breaths was left. They gazed at each other for a few seconds before their hands moved automatically for an embrace.

" Thank you for everything... and... I'm sorry. " Dahyun snuggled closer, the fear of actually losing Chaeyoung forever after the date ends was beyond heartbreaking. This time, once they let go, it was for real. 

" Silly... what are you sorry about. I loved everything, every single moment I spent with you. " even though technically, Chaeyoung was the one getting turned down, she was the one comforting Dahyun with soft strokes on her back.

" If only... I didn't break the promise, this wouldn't have h-happened... "

Chaeyoung chuckles " There are no WHAT IFS anymore... Dubu. The one who you're dreaming to spend your future with... isn't me anymore. But you know, you didn't break your promise. "

" What do you mean? "

" Your promise said that if I ever forgot about you, you would make me fall in love with you again. And I did. Nana was in love with you. "

Dahyun tightened the embrace even more, making Chaeyoung probably have a hard time breathing, but the latter didn't complain, she took it all. " What the hell... " she couldn't help but laugh "I love you, Chaeng. "

The younger nodded " Me too, Dubu. A lot. "

Dahyun pulls away and leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch as she closed her eyes " Even though this wasn't the happy ending we wished for years ago... and maybe saying these things isn't helping any of us... I feel like I must say it.  "

She sighs, closing Chaeyoung's hands in between hers as if heating them " Right now, and most likely for a very long time, my heart is going to be with Mina. But, I will always love you Son Chaeyoung. You were my first, true, magical love. The one I always dreamed for. I will never forget us, and I hope you never will too. "

" You don't have to say it. Of course, I will never forget about us... " Chaeyoung smiles, and Dahyun finally lets out a smile too.

" Me and you... what we had... it's always going to be  _Unforgettable._ "

Dahyun approaches her carefully " It is. " and plants a soft kiss on Chaeyoung's mole. " It always will be. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

** Chaeyoung POV **

It’s not the best feeling in the world, letting go of someone you still love so much, but what could’ve she done? Dahyun’s heart already had someone else in it, and forcing her way through it wasn’t exactly the best thing to do to either Dahyun or Mina, or even herself.

If there’s one thing she’s happy about though, is that at least she managed say goodbye to her with a smile, without crying in front of her, she really wished that Dahyun’s last memory of her would be beautiful and not her snotty face crying like a little baby.

The ride home was still awfully awkward, but at the same time a peacefulness surrounded that tiny little space in the car. Everything had been said, and small talks would only ruin the atmosphere.

Once they reached her home, she knew that the moment Dahyun would go back in her car was probably the last she would see of her in months or heck, even years depending on how long it will take to move on from her.

Chaeyoung slowly got off the car, expecting Dahyun to just say goodbye inside the car, but instead, the older got out of the car too, embracing her tightly.

 _You’re always so unfair… How am I supposed to get over you?_ Chaeyoung had thought in her mind.

“So… see you soon?” the older said the moment she pulled away.

Chaeyoung didn’t respond, she only smiled softly, probably making Dahyun understand that ‘soon’ was going to be in a long time.

Dahyun bit her lip and smiled back, that beautiful eyesmile mixed with a gentle expression showing on her face. Chaeyoung took a mental photo of this moment.

“Oh, that’s right. I wanted to show you one last thing.” Dahyun took out her phone and walked closer “Remember this?”

Chaeyoung looked carefully, only to find a music folder called ‘ChaengMusic’, now the tears were _really hard_ to actually keep inside of her eyes.

“You kept those?” she chuckled, it was kind of absurd but it was one of the reasons she loved Dahyun so much, she was weird.

“Well…they’re good songs. I really like them but I guess that keeping this folder is weird… right? I even kept our photos together, though not on my cellphone.”

“It’s kind of weird. Doesn’t Mina get mad at you?”

Dahyun shakes her head “She tells me it’s a good thing to keep the good memories of your previous relationships, it means that you’re still on good terms or anything. It’s precious memories.”

“She’s really a good girl isn’t she…” Chaeyoung smiles while seeing the sparkle in Dahyun’s eyes once the name Mina came out of her mouth. _Yep, it’s really game over for me._

“She is.”

“You should delete the folder but keep the songs, if you like them.”

“I guess I should do that.”

Suddenly, the gate opens and a Momo in pigiama comes out of it “I knew I heard some talking outside…” the girl looked at both of them with sleepy and confused eyes.

“Well then. I’ve got to go.” Dahyun sighs “See you soon, hopefully. Nana, Momo.”

And off she went, probably to Mina. Chaeyoung didn’t bother with whatever questions her older sister was asking right now, she watched Dahyun’s car go until she couldn’t see a trace of it anymore and went back inside with her sister.

She just sat on her bed without moving a single muscle, trying to process and take in everything that happened in a mere spawn of a day.

Momo came in while knocking and sat next to her “What happened? You’re sad…”

“I’m not sad. I’m just… thinking.”

Her older sister started to stroke her hair gently “But you’re crying Nanacchi…”

“W-what are you talking about” she laughed while touching her face, only to find her fingertips wet “What’s this… I-…”

“Sh… it’s okay. Let it all out, your big sis is here.” Momo enveloped Chaeyoung in a hug while patting her head and caressing her back.

“I really loved her sis. I still do.” Chaeyoung finally broke down, not being able to keep her façade anymore, her heart hurting so much that she felt like something would come out of her stomach, that she would throw out the dinner she didn’t eat yet.

But thankfully, she now had two big sisters who were going to be there for her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the emotional roller coaster, Dahyun was finally feeling peaceful, a huge weight was finally off her shoulder. Even though it hurt a lot more than having no closure at all, this whole date was for the best for both of them.

She took Chaeyoung home with her car, and though the confused looks from Momo that said ' Where have you been up until now? ' were obvious, Dahyun had more important priorities right now than to answer Nana's sister.

As soon as she got in the car, she knew who the first person she should tell everything that happened was. Myoui Mina. The girl who appeared in her thoughts when Jihyo had suggested her a way to realize her feelings.

Dahyun quickly drove to Mina's house, only to meet her mother by the door.

" Oh, Dahyun-san. If you're searching for Mina she went out 10 minutes ago. "

Dahyun quickly bows " Thank you, mam. I'm sorry for intruding at such a late hour... also, do know where she might be headed to? "

Mina's mom shakes her head " I'm afraid not, she only said she was going out for a bit, but she didn't mention where... and she went outside before I could stop her. You know her, she's never selfish so when she requests stuff from me I can't help but let her do it. "

" Yes... she's never selfish. " Dahyun sighs " Thank you. I'll see you next time, please say to mr. Myoui that I said hello. "

" Of course. Be careful out there, and... take care of my daughter. "

" I will. "

There were countless of places Mina could be right now. But Dahyun knew just where to find her. She had mentioned this place long ago, saying that it was a place where she could think in peace.

And once she arrived, there she was, swinging around in the park a few blocks away from her house.

“Having fun?” Dahyun approaches Mina carefully and sits on the swing next to her.

Mina side-eyed her and sighed “I don’t know how to express how I’m actually feeling right now… I’m sorry.”

“What are you all sorry for? I’m the one who should apologize.”

“…Because you’re leaving me?” Mina was always one to have a lower tone of voice, but right at this moment, her voice was at the lowest Dahyun has ever heard.

“So… you think I’d come all the way here and search for you just to break up?”

“You’re a kind girl, you wouldn’t want to do this over a phone call. “

“I guess.” Dahyun starts to slowly swing back and forth “Hey, Mina.”

A mere hum was the response she gained.

“Do you regret falling in love with me?”

“Strangely enough, even though you might leave me right now, I don’t regret it… not one bit.”

“…I’m glad.” Dahyun smiles to herself “You know… right after you guys went back, I went on a date with Chaeyoung.”

Dahyun turns to look at the older, who merely nodded without meeting her eyes.

“And… I had lots of fun, it was like I was transported back to the past me.”

Still not response, not that she could blame Mina for it.

“After the date was done, I told her… that I love you, Mina.”

Said girl finally looked at Dahyun, eyes confused, going back and forth between the ground and Dahyun’s face. “And?”

“I’m not breaking up with you.” Dahyun smiles bitterly “But it seemed to me like you were ready to break up with me just now.”

“Can you blame me for that… I’ve been so insecure all this time and now all of a sudden you tell me you went on a date with her. I literally felt like I couldn’t breathe anymore by how tense I was getting. I thought I was ready but fear overstruck me, I thought ‘I don’t want to lose her’ countless times but I felt that it was selfish, even talking to you about it the other day felt wrong...”

Dahyun gets up from the swings and envelops Mina’s head in her chest “Please, be selfish. In a relationship, it’s okay to spoil each other sometimes. And if your ‘ _being selfish_ ’ is for me to tell you how much I love you, then I’ll spoil you every day.”

“Even though I’m annoying?”

“You’re not annoying at all.”

“Even though you’re already doing so much for me?”

“Not more than what you’re already doing for me.”

“Even if… you love her?”

“That’s right. I loved her. Past tense.”

“You still do.”

“But it’s not the same kind of love I have for you.”

“How is it different?”

Dahyun pulls out from the hug and pecks Mina on the lips “Because with you, I want to kiss you, to hug you, to hold hands in public, cook your favorite meals, make you smile and laugh until you cry, wake up in the bed to see your sleeping face first thing in the morning and so much more… I want you to feel like me, like how being with you makes me feel like I’m on top of the world.”

“H-how am I supposed to react to that?” Mina looks down and blushes.

“Let’s start by saying those three famous words.” The younger grins.

“S-stop teasing me!” Mina gets up and grabs Dahyun by the collar, planting a kiss on Dahyun’s lips “…I love you. “

Dahyun embraces her everything, a huge smile on her face “Me too, I love you Mina.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A lot of months had passed since then, Dahyun’s relationship with Mina had only strengthened more. They didn’t see each other every day due to their works, but whenever they had free time the two made sure to make time for each other while still keeping contacts with their friends.

Jihyo had happily gotten married, it sorts of made Dahyun felt sad, seeing someone who was always like a sister to her, walk in there and getting ‘taken away’ by her husband. Nonetheless, Jihyo’s smile was one of the biggest she had ever since, so Dahyun happily gave them her blessings.

Both Sana&Tzuyu and Nayeon&Jeongyeon were still dating, though the latter of the couple broke up at some point only to get back a few days later, but that’s another story.

And for Chaeyoung… they really never see each other ever since that day, the ‘see you soon’ was probably not going to happen that soon, but she didn’t fault the girl for that, it was understandable. Chaeyoung even went all way over to Japan with Momo to avoid Dahyun and get over her.

“Dahyunie~” Mina hugged her from behind “Lost in thoughts?”

Dahyun hums in response and kisses Mina’s forehead.

“Something you can’t tell me?”

“No, I was just thinking that time passes really fast.” Dahyun gets up and stretches “Shall we go on a date today?”

Mina shows her gummy smile, and with pure excitement exclaims “Sure!”

“Sure!”

Mina shows her gummy smile, and with pure excitement exclaims “Sure!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, it's the end! (for real) I apologize for taking so long, but I was thinking of how I actually wanted this story to end for a really long time... I think I also need to explain why I chose this ending...
> 
> When looking at it at a fanfic point of view, making it end with dubchaeng might have been the 'best' choice since -yaay first love forever shananigans- and I WAS planning on making it end like that! When I was first making the draft about this fanfic, the ending I first had in mind was that once Chaeyoung remembered Dahyun, then the two would somehow get together again, but as I kept on writing... I didn't want to force the idea onto me anymore when I genuinely felt like the Dahyun that I wrote had moved on.  As mentioned in the story, Dahyun still and WILL always love Chaeyoung, but that wasn't enough of an excuse to break all she had with Mina because at the end of the day, she fell in love with Mina. 
> 
> Anyways, since you're already reading. Yes, this is the true ending, the one that I actually wanted for the story... BUT! Because the votes were split so much, I'm thinking of writing a special alternative ending for all my dubchaeng shippers (I know how much it sucks when your ship doesn't end up together TT) but I don't know how soon I can get it done...
> 
>  
> 
> This has been smolchaeng99, thank you so much for reading Unforgettable!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on AFF but I thought about sharing my work here too.  
> I'm not too experienced in writing so forgive my avarage (or even below avarage) skills. Oh, and please do forgive me for my grammatical errors, I'm not a native english speaker but I still tried my best to deliver I guess!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this!


End file.
